They All Knew
by x.soaked-silly
Summary: They all knew. Even if the pair still tried to hide it, the whole gang knew. And they all kept quiet, not daring to spill a word of the dangerous secret. Cade.
1. Tori and Robbie

_They All Knew_

* * *

__Cat hummed quietly, her legs kicking as she sat at the lunch table.

"Cat, stop. You're shaking the table."

She started giggling and kicked harder, hitting Robbie in the shin.

"Cat!" He jumped up, then froze. "Why are you holding Jade's..."

Jade suddenly stood up and briskly walked away, dropping Cat's hand.

The whole gang stared after Jade. But it wasn't as if they didn't already know.

* * *

__ **TORI VEGA**

Tori was an oblivious fool sometimes, she knew that; but even she could see the big fat truth staring her right in the face. It may have taken a while, but she finally saw it.

It was an undisputed fact; Tori Vega was the top student at Hollywood Arts. Mostly everyone loved her, even if she had trouble at times admitting to it. She was talented at singing, acting, song-writing, and she had a whole gang of friends. She tried to remain humble, but every now and then she couldn't help but feel the deep rush of powerful happiness charge her stomach when she took a step back and admired how far she had come.

She had come from a household where Trina ruled to a school that was hard as _hell_ to get into. Yep, no matter how down to earth she was, she always told herself, in the very back of her mind, that she had definitely had something going for her. That voice even tweeted in her ear when Jade West called her names and threatened to cut her head off with an unsharpened knife and put it on a doll's body, because she knew Jade was wrong. She would make it somewhere no matter how much Jade antagonized her with the girl's constant put-me-downs and sharp edged comments that could rip through an unlucky, unsuspecting victim.

Oh, Jade. Jade was a character. A character that Tori could never quite get a grasp on. Like, was there any reason for her horrible actions? There must be because why else would someone be so bitter and anger filled? Tori just couldn't place her finger on it; Jade was always fighting, even when she reached out. Jade would bite her hand every time it tried to comfort her.

At first Tori had settled on the fact that it was just the constant fights with Beck that set her on the edge, ready to jump out at anybody who might advance on her to pull her from the cliff that she so liked to dangle her legs off. Hell, _loved_ to. There was not one point in Tori's junior year with Jade that the excessively abusive girl was at least ten feet away from the looming peek. She knew Jade's nerves must have been shot from being so close to the edge.

Then there came the day that Jade, uh, more appropriately, Beck broke up with Jade and Tori finally thought that Jade's nastiness would disappear without the pressure from her super hot (what?) boyfriend. But it remained, becoming worse, then better, then worse again. She had evolved from a bulldog to a pit bull who was starting to bare its teeth. Tori had then taken the time to sit at her desk in front of her decorative Diary a month from the disaster of Bade (as she named it) and opened it up to around the twentieth page, but not before fingering through the multiple pages. She would commonly stop and smile at her previous entries.

Anyway, Tori had begun to write, her pen sliding effortlessly across the paper and her thoughts flying. Soaring. She had to find the source of all Jade's pent up frustration. Or whatever it was. She knew she was good at fixing things, most of the time, so why not pause to help her frenemy? Maybe it would even create a moment where the pair could become friends. Unlikely, but she enjoyed the idea of it. After all, Tori was becoming tired of Jade's attitude and the insults were actually wearing on her.

So Tori had set out to find out why there was a seemingly bottomless pit of hysterical meanness replacing Jade's heart. She never expected to find what she did. To _see_ what she did.

Every day, Tori would attempt to make conversation with Jade West, but each time she was gunned down by, "Go away, Vega," or, "I really, _really_ don't like you." It didn't bother her though, because she had set her mind to something and she wasn't going to stop till she completed her goal. Such was her way (and Rule #17 in her rulebook for high school that Trina recommended to her to keep). She would see just how long Jade could keep up her little charade before she cracked. She would wait her out, _damnit_.

Tori began to keep a close eye on the black-haired girl, examining every step that her combat boots took that she could. After a week, it became like an obsession and every time she flipped open her journal, she noticed that at least two paragraphs were dedicated to the girl that had so captivated her in each entry. There were even some drawings and Tori couldn't help but feel that this needed to end soon, so she had ramped up her watch to a 24/7 one...or at least as near to it as she could get so the case could be solved sooner.

Finally, the observations had payed off for her when Tori was hit with the realization that Cat hardly received the amount of heat the other members of their little gang got from The Wicked Witch of the West after studying Jade for a few weeks. What was up with that?...What was up with Cat? Ever since Tori had met Cat, she had pegged the synthetic red head as a ditzy, bubbly person that loved fun, but there was just something off about her and the way she would kinda...follow people around like a little lost puppy. Sure, it was cute, but it wasn't _right_. Especially because she seemed to trod behind Jade more than anyone else. If Jade were somewhere, Tori was sure she would catch Cat there to if the smaller girl had been notified of Jade's whereabouts (and she always was). Did Cat possibly know what was up with Jade?

No, there was no chance because Tori had talked to Cat once, and Cat was being just as Cat Valentine-like as ever. Tori had asked about how Cat could find Jade so..._unganky_. The other girl had shrugged her question off, then looked up at the ceiling and replied with, "She's not a gank. She's just...special. It's true, Tori and you shouldn't be so mean...One time, my brother-" Tori had cut her off, not interested with Cat's mindless chattering. Those were all of Cat's thoughts that she would willingly give on the topic. Tori had once wondered vaguely if Cat had any more of a mind about it, but gave up pursuing it because it was so hard to get Cat to have a normal conversation.

So what was up with Jade? In the last week, Jade had been lashing out her even more, but when Tori really considered it, it was her fault. She had been pestering Jade nonstop to talk to her with only successfully getting out a bit of information that the Nozu boys had quit chasing her and that, "That..._thing_ at Nozu meant nothing, Vega. Walk away."

Why? Why wouldn't Jade talk to her? Each day when Tori went home she would usually play on the piano, but lately she's started to drift off, hitting the keys without really focusing, and think about Jade and she would feel an instant rush of heat and a flustered pink color would take to her cheeks when she thought about what Jade had done to her earlier in the day whether it was pouring coffee down her back (again), or "accidentally" tripping her when she went up to sing, embarrassing her in front of everyone. And then she would get mad.

Why couldn't Jade just be more like Andre or her? Or even Robbie or Cat?

Tori couldn't take it anymore and so, eventually, she just stopped, no longer trying to track the scent trail of Jade West that had seemed to, so long ago, have gone stale. She focused more on her songs and assignments and didn't give Jade so much as a mere second thought when she saw her pass in the hallway. She had more important things to do.

Then why did she always feel a dull pang of sadness hit her whenever she laid eyes on the girl? She shouldn't really care about such a mean person as Jade. She should just focus her sights on her upcoming audition for a movie part that Sikowitz had recommended for her.

Soon enough the audition rolled around and she was driving to the set, ready to say her lines, when she remembered that she totally forgot to ask for the directions to East Hills Academy. Where the _chiz_ was that? She had been practicing so hard it had completely slipped her mind. So Tori gave herself a mental slap and drove down to the school to find her teacher, Sikowitz, and ask where the place was located. How was she so stupid and absentminded?

She pulled into the parking lot of the school and got out, slamming the door partly do to her frustration and partly do the fact that she just wasn't paying attention. She jogged to the doors and tried to pull them open, but they were locked. So she went around the side and tried those. Locked. No good. So she went all the way around back and was finally able to pry the big, heavy black doors open and slip in.

She began to walk to Sikowitz classroom, composing herself and praying that he was there, when she heard noise- kinda like yelling- coming from the auditorium. She got curious and abandoned her journey to her classroom and made a bee line towards the media center. What had she heard?

She silently opened the doors to the room and snaked in, the doors pulling quietly closed behind her.

She immediately ducked behind a chair when she saw who was in the room. A fuming Jade and a serious Cat. She had _never_ seen Jade West this angry, and Jade West was constantly working herself up whenever she was around Tori.

"You can't tell anyone! I swear, Cat-"

"I know. Don't you think I do, Jadey?"

Cat played with her hands a little bit and looked down at the ground and Tori's interest was peeked.

"I know," Jade sighed and Tori watched without moving as the abrasive girl shifted uncomfortably. She threw a glare at the double doors and suddenly, Tori froze, scared. Did Jade know she was here? She subconsciously stilled her breathing.

"Good," Cat giggled and then, standing as high up on her tippy toes as she could go, looked to nestle her head in the crook of Jade's neck.

Tori was shocked as she heard a kissing sound.

_Oh._

"Cat, stop," Jade demanded, turning her head from Cat. Cat's arms dangled at her sides, disappointedly.

"You don't need to lie to me," Cat pouted and there was a space of time where everything was completely silent. Tori held her breath.

"I know that."

Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's waist and rested her head on Jade's chest and there was an audible sigh, but Tori couldn't distinguish who it had come from.

"What are we gonna do, Jadey?" Tori could barely make out the short girl's question.

"I...I don't know," Jade sighed in defeat. _Defeat_. Tori felt the vague sensation to leave. She wasn't supposed to stay here, watching as Jade's guard fell, and hear all of this, but her curiosity held her like a prisoner.

"We'll figure it out," Cat said and once again leaned up on her toes and kissed Jade who didn't pull away. "We always do."

This was not a scene for Tori to have ever, _ever_ seen.

Tori quickly jumped to her feet and ran out the doors, knowing that the two girls wouldn't have heard her because if someone wasn't paying attention, they would never know that the doors to the auditorium were opened. The doors were discrete when they closed. Just like Tori had been.

Tori sprinted out of the building and turned her car on, taking a moment to just sit.

And, abruptly, all the puzzle pieces of Jade West put themselves together in Tori's head.

Jade was keeping a secret; holding a secret that no one could ever know of. Except that, Tori knew. Tori knew just how hard keeping a secret hidden could be. Last year, she had accidentally burned her mom's work documents when she was cooking. When her mom found the papers burnt she _freaked_. It scared Tori so badly that she had sworn herself to secrecy so that she wouldn't get in trouble. It made her crabby and spiteful. Always fearful that her parents would find out. Or Trina. Oh _god_, if Trina ever found out...She began to lash out whenever someone asked her something. She was slightly surprised that no one could smell the putrid _stank_ of her fear that practically drenched her.

Suddenly, Tori understood why Jade was so mean. Keeping something so big hidden took a huge toll. She knew.

So Tori knew. And Tori kept quiet because she realized Jade didn't need any fixing. Plus she kinda didn't hate Jade so much anymore...

* * *

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO**

Robbie tried to turn a blind eye, but he couldn't keep escape the nagging in his head that made him finally realize it.

Robbie was a geeky kid. The nerd. Always and forever he was pegged as 'that guy with the weird puppet.' Even since middle school he was always called names and given supersonic wedgies. He didn't know why everyone hated him and Rex so much. They just did. Every single person he passed in the hallway seemed to give him a look that said, 'Go to hell.' That is, till he saw a very small brown haired girl bounce towards him.

Cat had been a gift. A gift from the angels that Robbie had always cherished ever since she went up to him, looked him up and down, and called his curly hair, "As yummy as red-velvet cupcakes!" They had been the best of friends. In fact, Robbie had been the one to help her dye her hair red when she brought a box of it home one day.

Robbie loved Cat. Loved her in a best friend-but-maybe-more way. So much that when the bullies that were so prone to picking on him moved on to her, he slapped them. Of course they beat him bloody, but he liked to leave that part out of the story. She told him that she loved him after that and gave him a peck on the cheek. They were young though, and Robbie knew she wasn't serious.

Often times Robbie would have sleepovers with Rex, but sometimes, he invited Cat, even though his mom insisted that she wouldn't be allowed to stay the whole night. They would stay up really late and talk for hours about the latest gossip and then pop in a movie. Each time Cat would beg for a Disney movie and each time he would cast his vote for a car movie and then Cat would remind him that he didn't even like cars and owned every Disney movie ever made. So they would end up watching The Little Mermaid or Beauty and the Beast.

Soon they were entering high school and their group was quickly expanded as Cat dragged a new girl into it. Jade West was her name and Robbie decided to welcome her with his arms open. For Cat. Because it wasn't like he didn't know the rumors surrounding the spiteful girl. He put up with her because Cat wanted him to...Plus, she kinda maybe knew about the collection of clay Cats he kept in his room along with the posters hung up with her face on it.

Eventually though, Cat started to drift away from him. They talked less and less while Cat and Jade talked more and more. Then the bullies came back. They had temporarily disappeared when he got to Hollywood Arts and Cat claimed he was cool, but now that Cat wasn't constantly hanging around him, the bullies started to pick on him again. Which was why, when the option came around, he created Roberazzi.

Roberazzi had never been used to intentionally hurt someone. Robbie had only made it because it would make him popular and he missed going the whole school day without someone shoving his face into his lunch. If he could just use it so that everyone would like him again, it would be perfect. And exactly that happened...except for then his friends turned on him. They didn't see that all he wanted was to be called normal and not 'that kid with the puppet.'

At first he hadn't listened to them because he couldn't take going back to being a loser, but then Cat turned on him and he agreed to stop. If he had hurt Cat, he didn't want to be popular anymore. So he went back to being a nobody.

Except this time Cat wasn't there to pick him up and tell him that he was worth it. And Robbie knew why. Because of Jade. What was so special between the two that had torn Robbie and Cat's relationship to near pieces?

Robbie soon found out why Cat was no longer coming to wait for him by his locker and why she was declining his requests to hang.

Robbie had been walking to his next class when he spotted Cat standing around by Jade and he heard his name.

"Cat, stop hanging around Robbie," Jade demanded. Her hands went up on her hips and she glared at the smaller girl.

Robbie took a gulp but continued to watch.

"Why?" Cat asked, blinking innocently. Yeah, Robbie was wondering that to as Rex was quietly laughing at him.

"Because."

"Come on, Jade," Cat pouted, giving Jade the look that she used to give Robbie to get him to cave and make red velvet cupcakes with her. The sight made him choke. He wasn't used to seeing Cat use "the face" on people besides him.

"He carries around a puppet for chizzin' sakes!" Jade said exasperatedly. Robbie had the strangest feeling that she knew where he was.

"Rex? Rex isn't a pup-"

"Oh, shut up," Jade growled.

Cat looked momentarily hurt and Robbie had the urge to run out and give her a hug, but the look passed and the synthetic red head suddenly clutched onto Jade. He saw her lips move, but couldn't make out the words.

Jade quickly shoved Cat away, but Robbie caught the smile that lingered briefly on her pale face.

"Damn, man..." Rex frowned.

Shortly after that day, Robbie saw them again. This time getting ice cream; a treat that Cat loved to pick up any time she could.

He entered the shop. He often went there with Rex to talk about school and it usually ended up with Rex just making fun of him and telling him he had girl lips. Still, Robbie enjoyed it mainly because who didn't like a frozen treat?

Robbie grabbed some cookie dough ice cream and mint chocolate chip (the apparent 'manly' ice cream according to a certain puppet) and sat down, engaged in a conversation with Rex when he saw two girls sit in the booth in front of him.

"Look, there's you-" Robbie slapped his hand across Rex's mouth, silencing him and taking a big breath of air. There was a reason he came thirty minutes out of town to grab ice cream with Rex. So no one would see him and call him a lonely loser. Robbie the lonely loser. They didn't understand that Rex was a person.

Robbie sank down in his seat, praying that neither of the girls would notice him. He drew his hood over his curly hair and kept his hand over Rex's mouth.

"Take a bite, Jade!" Cat giggled and reached over to the table, swinging a spoon full of sherbet in front of Jade's face tantalizingly.

"No!" Jade growled and hit the spoon back towards Cat who gave "the face" and slunk down in her seat just like Robbie was doing, except she was nowhere as near to the ground as Robbie was. Jade quietly began to eat her vanilla ice cream.

"One time, my broth-"

"Cat!" Jade whined, assuming her what-the-hell pose, her eyes growing wide. Robbie didn't get why no one liked Cat's brother stories. He loved them.

They ate without talking and Robbie was praying that they would leave soon. What were they doing all the way out here anyway? They could've just gone to the few million ice cream stores that were in town.

As if granting Robbie's wish, Cat and Jade rose from their seats and suddenly Cat launched forward, grabbing Jade quickly, tightly, and efficiently. Jade gasped and almost staggered back. Robbie would've chuckled to himself if he wasn't so close to peeing himself from fear. Cat may have seemed lightweight, but boy could she throw herself around.

"Ugh, Cat..."

"Your breath smells good," Cat winked. Jade pushed Cat away, her cheeks flushing a deep pink.

"You always say things like that, Cat. It's weird," Jade complained, crossing her arms on her chest and taking up the "Jade stance."

Cat laughed and stared into Jade's eyes and Robbie could swear she was about to kiss the older girl when she suddenly ran off, tossing her trash in the trash can. "Let's go!" she called and Robbie just sat there even though his ice cream was thoroughly melted, shocked. His hand fell away from Rex's mouth.

"...Damn," the smaller guy said. "That was...hot."

Robbie would've glared at him, but all he could do was stare, his mouth open.

It didn't take long for everything to click once Robbie was able to gain control of himself and reconnect his jaw.

Oh. _That_ was why.

So when he saw Jade instructing Cat what to do about him a few days later, he ignored it and kept walking, knowing full well that a certain little redhead would never be coming back to him again. Not in the way he wanted. And when those bullies went back to making fun of Cat for old time's sake, he didn't step in because he knew a fuming Jade would soon enter the scene.

Robbie knew, but Robbie didn't tell, because part of him still was still in love with Cat and he didn't want to admit that he had lost her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Heavily inspired by Everyone's Gonna Know Now. Anyway, each character is gonna have how they found out about the two girls. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. I was excited to write it since I tried writing some other stuff but it didn't work out. Any who, enjoy! :D Tell me what you think or wanna see in the reviews or something! Hope you liked!


	2. Trina and Sinjin

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means soo much to me and made my day! :) You guys are so sweet!**

**Thank you to Jazz, GGSVHM, xScreamingxAngelx, hanahanimon! :D**

**To sloth13: Aww, thank you! I love them to! And, don't worry. I love all dogs to death, and I know how pitbulls can be, like, the cutest things ever and I love them, but I also know enough about them to respect that if one is making to attack you, you should be scared. I didn't mean to say that they were mean! :) Anyway, thank you!**

**To TheSkyIsTheLimit22: Hmm...I was thinking of just doing other characters, but maybe at the end? Thank you for the suggestion!**

**To Midnight13: Oops! Sorry. I think I was so involved in incorporating Cade that I didn't realize Robbie's is sad! And I love mint chocolate chip ice cream. That's my fav :D**

* * *

**TRINA VEGA**

Trina never suspected anything. That's why she had to be told.

Trina was at school to be admired and to be discovered. There was no other reason. She didn't go to get good grades- because she was going to become famous and then she wouldn't need anything she ever learned- or to join clubs, or to even have fun. She was just there to have the common people of Hollywood Arts gaze up at her with their mouths hanging wide open, the boys drooling like dogs, and to show her talent to any talent seekers that came her way. She was the best of H.A. after all.

So when Jade West started to threaten her position of top H.A. student, she got mad. There was no way she was going to let Jade take her spot. She would chew her own arm off first before that ever happened and she wasn't going down without a fight. Jade became her rival in everything, and Trina hated that. She hated that she always had to watch her back to make sure Jade wasn't behind her. In fact, she hated Jade.

If there was a scale to measure hatred, Trina would break it with her seething abhorrence for the gothic girl. Really, it was Jade's fault for causing Trina to feel almost sick to her stomach with rage for her. And she was always telling Trina how no one liked her!

Well, newsflash, she was the best, and Jade was the worst. Jade was mean, not pretty, stupid, and, in Trina's and apparently as well as in Beck's opinion, just unlikeable. If Trina was a boy, then Jade would be the last person on earth that she would go out with.

God, Trina just wanted to slap Jade across the chizzin' face. She was the most popular student. Not Jade. Face it, she was nice, funny, pretty, smart, likable, fun, and she knew everything about everyone and not once piece of gossip ever eluded her.

Except for that, one did and it was a pretty big miss on Trina's part. She was absolutely devastated when she finally realized it.

Trina had been stealing money from Tori's purse when Cat walked in, red hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Hi, Trina!" the bubbly girl said, walking into the Vega's living room.

"Hey Cat. Go wait in the car. I'll be right out," Trina instructed hurriedly, stuffing a twenty in her pocket. Cat gave her a strange look but agreed and skipped out of the house merrily.

Trina quickly grabbed her phone and keys from the kitchen and then ran out after Cat, hopping in the car in the driver's seat.

"Are we going?" Cat asked as Trina quickly did her lipstick.

"Duh," Trina responded and hit the gas, the car flying forward, almost hitting a tree which caused Cat to scream and hold on to the chair, petrified. "Stop being such a baby," Trina scowled.

Cat whimpered, but composed herself.

"So are we going to the candy store?" Cat asked hopefully after recovering, her big chocolate brown eyes looking up at Trina.

"Yeah, yeah," Trina huffed, swerving to avoid a squirrel that had run out on the road. "WATCH IT!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Can Jade com-"

"No! Why would you want to Jade to come? I hate her," Trina cut her off, staring at her in disbelief, not even glancing back at the road for a second.

"Trina, that's not nice. I love Jade," Cat almost hissed in a kind of reprimanding tone of voice. "And shouldn't you keep your eyes on t-"

"You love Jade? How is that even possible," Trina scoffed, totally ignoring Cat's second comment and rolling her eyes.

"Because she loves me back. And we're happy," Cat pointed out.

It amazed Trina how she didn't connect the dots right then and there. Sure, she had given Cat a look and it did cross her mind that the pair seemed incredibly close, but she didn't think that...

After that day, Trina kept seeing Cat and Jade together, talking. It was like her eyes had been opened to the moments they spent together. She would see the way Jade pushed Cat around, but not without a small grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. She would see the way Cat would pretend to be hurt by Jade's rudeness, but was actually giggling under her breath. Trina observed all of this; it didn't go over her head. She wasn't dumb.

So when she spotted her rival in popularity secretly hugging Cat back in the Janitor's closet, her mind started wheeling through all of the possibilities. Could it be true? Could she have just found her enemy's weakness? Cat? She was surprised that she hadn't thought of it before...She could use Jade's secret best friend to bring her down! Trina had smirked at the thought and when Jade passed her in the hallways, she gave her a smug look.

"What the hell was that, Trina?" Jade growled, stopping abruptly and narrowing her eyes.

"Oh nothing," Trina smiled sweetly, but with an undertone of evil poisoning her cute facade.

"You better hope so," Jade warned her, her eyes flickering predatorily. Then she continued walking and Trina couldn't help but feel a little bit triumphant. She knew something about West that no one would have ever guessed in a million years. That the cold hearted witch actually liked someone. She could shatter Jade's image as the bad girl with one quick comment of, "Jade's not actually as bad as she seems. Her best friend is Cat. And it's like...they're actually in love." Trina loved to spread gossip.

And she was so posed to use this piece of information to shatter Jade.

Except that, she didn't end up using it, even if it was one of the major steps on her 'Get Jade' list.

First on the list was "Fights." she started arguing with Jade more, experiencing almost no fear when she stood up to the girl. Jade would threaten her, and she would threaten her right back. Jade would say black was cool, Trina would say pink. Jade would hold up scissors, and Trina would back of slightly, but not without an I'll-Get-You glance.

Second, she started to undermine Jade as best as she could. She would steal her "friends," steal Sinjin, though not in the dating way (Just in the way that he would stalk her instead of Jade), and finally, she attempted to steal her boyfriend, Beck. People thought she had just tried to get Beck because he was hot, but really she just wanted him because Jade had him (until she didn't). Call her a horrible person, but she knew what had to be done to stay at the top.

That is, until everything she had worked for and come to know came crashing around her in little bits and pieces.

She had been with Cat again and they were doing each other's hair. Cat had been french braiding Trina's hair and Trina had started to feel the foreign stab of jealousy that she could never be as good as Cat could be with hair styles. If Cat wanted to, Cat could be a hairdresser. It seemed to come so naturally to the air-headed, babbling, red-haired girl, but, believe it or not, it was extremely hard for Trina. People didn't get that she spent hours in front of a mirror every day, getting her hair to look perfect. She was to impatient to work with the hair style that she had so wanted to get only a year ago because her favorite celebrities had it. She wished she had Cat's magic hands.

So that's why Trina said what she said.

"Cat, you're doing it all wrong. You're horrible at this."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat cried, dropping Trina's hair, her hands rushing to her face.

"Just that you're no good at doing hair," Trina shrugged with a "meh" tone of voice. She got to her feet and started to undo everything that Cat had done in front of her huge sparkling (literally) mirror.

"That's not true!" Cat tried to fight back.

"Really, because...you wanna know something, Cat?" Trina asked, being adventurous.

"What?" the little Valentine girl squeaked, battling her watery eyes.

"Because Jade doesn't really think you're that good at doing hair either," Trina sympathized, patting Cat on the back. She didn't know why she said it, but she did. And she never anticipated Cat's response.

Cat started to cry, but then, as if by magic, she just stopped and grinned happily, as if Trina had just told her that her pet goldfish she had killed by overfeeding had come back alive and was waiting for her at her house.

"Jade thinks I'm good at doing hair," Cat said mischievously.

"No she doesn't..."

"Sure she does. She _loves_ when I do her hair," Cat laughed.

"When did she say that?" Trina questioned, staring at the other girl with a "huh?" expression.

"When I told her that I loved her and that she was amazing and she told me..." Cat trailed off in fits of laughter to never recover. Trina then told her to go back home and that she had homework to do- even though she didn't do homework- but really she was just spooked by what Cat had explained to her. Or, had tried to explain before going off the deep end and literally rolling on the floor, laughing.

Trina still didn't put two and two together at the time, but she felt a bit shaken. What exactly was going on between Jade and Cat? She didn't realize that Cat had already told her what was happening...- twice.

But when Trina saw Cat attempting to try and do Jade's hair though Jade brushed her off, and Cat put her head on the mean girl's own, she almost did put two and two together. So when she went to talk to Cat later, she was finally able to get what was going on and solve the difficult, yet so incredibly simple, equation.

"What was that all about?"

Cat gave her a pointed look- something that was kinda unusual for her. "I told you. I love her."

"What do y-"

Oops.

Trina got it.

...And Trina loved it. She had something to use against her opponent that would finally secure her place as forever the most popular student at H.A.

So the next day Trina had come up with a plan to bring the big beast down. It was intricate and complex, and in all ways the right thing to do.

But, actually, it wasn't right.

It was _wrong_.

When Trina saw Jade the next day at her locker, grabbing her books, and Cat came running up, hugging her from behind yelling a "Guess who!" and Jade shoved her roughly off, she couldn't seem to get her mouth to work to tell Lindsay all about Jade.

She didn't know why, but every time she got on the subject of Jade, her mouth just went dry. Maybe it was because by spreading around the truth of Jade West, she might also be hurting Cat Valentine. Or maybe because she just didn't drink enough water that morning. Or maybe it was because Trina didn't consider Jade a threat anymore. Just as a girl who had to hide her happiness.

Trina remembered the time when Tori had kept a secret from her about getting the audition that Trina had worked so very hard for, and when the truth came out, it really actually hurt Trina more than anyone would've thought. That day would've been a lot better if Tori had never uttered that stupid sentence, telling her the secret.

So if Trina told everyone Jade's secret, she knew that she wouldn't just be ruining Jade's day like Tori had done to her. She would be ruining Jade's _life_. It's not like she hadn't seen those shows with those lesbians that come out of the closet and have their life blown to bits, like Santana. It was scary to think that she had the power to do that. To destroy someone's life.

For the first time her life, Trina didn't want power. Not _that_ power.

Trina knew, but Trina didn't want to tell. Besides, she didn't really think that she needed to knock Jade down a peg just to make sure she was the top H.A. student, because she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon anyway.

* * *

**SINJIN VAN CLEEF**

Sinjin knew, because Sinjin was obsessed with his surveillance technology.

If someone ever had a question about anything related to the students of the Hollywood Arts high school, they would go to Sinjin because Sinjin knew everything. He was like a spy, setting up cameras and placing discrete microphones in the classrooms and as well as his peers' houses. He even had a little ninja suit that he liked to wear when he wanted to observe in the old fashion way; dressed in black, hiding in a tree, with big ol' binoculars that tied around his neck.

Some people called it creepy, but he called it surveillance in its finest. Besides, if a student, say, ever murdered someone, he would know because he knew everything about everybody. Like, for example, Trina stopped to look in every mirror on a Monday morning not because she was being her usual self-obsessed obnoxious self, but because she hadn't taken a shower yesterday and wanted to make sure her hair wasn't greasy looking. And, for another example, Beck wasn't out of school because he was sick, he was out of school because he was crying about how his distant cousin died of cancer the other night. He may seem like a robot, but Sinjin knew better. Sinjin always knew better.

Sometimes he was classified as a creeper, but at least he was a creeper with knowledge. And what is more powerful than precious, delicate knowledge? Nothing. You can stab a man three times and he could still live, but spill a man's secret and he loses the will to life. And Sinjin knew lots of secrets. Lots and lots of secrets.

What can he say? He's a technology geek, but even tech can't catch everything on tape, especially when it's shorted out or ripped off the wall and Jade West had a habit of smashing every piece of Sinjin's stuff that she could, which severely disappointed him because he loved Jade.

Like, he really, _really_ loved Jade.

Loved her enough to spend the money to put five cameras in her room and other smaller ones littered throughout her house.

Everyone knew he had an obsession with Jade. He literally lived and breathed her and if he could he would always be by her side, smelling her sweet vanilla scented hair (she used Vanilla shampoo). He would be so close to her that he would be able to figure out Jade's heart rate, which he knew the precise number of.

Sinjin knew all of Jade's secrets. Every single little one.

Except for, he didn't, and he knew it. He was missing a very, very big one. He could tell because Jade would always thoroughly search the premises and kill all his cameras before she did whatever she did. And it really bugged him.

Like, it really, really, _really_, bugged him.

So badly, in fact, that he went out of his way to get a job so that he could buy a ton of cameras to film Jade and try to find out her secret. Destined lovers shouldn't keep any secrets.

So he hid his tech everywhere. Low and high, in a bush, in a locker, in the garbage can, and even in some kid's backpack. But the only thing he ended up with was the fact that some random kid had stolen something as well as broken spy gear.

He didn't understand why Jade was being so touchy about everything. She was so touchy that she even came up to him to ask him if he had been dropped on the head by his nerdy parents.

"Sinjin! Stop filming me!" Jade barked, grabbing his back pack and pulling him towards her.

"I'm not filming you, you can't prove anything!" Sinjin barked right back, but he was nervous.

"Dude! Yes you are! It's creepy!"

"Why so touchy?" Sinjin said smartly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Because you're trying to capture everything I do on tape!"

Sinjin knew Jade was lying. There was no way anybody cared that much about having their personal lives caught on film. No one had brought it up with him before, except for maybe Cat once in a while. But that was only once in a while.

Sinjin knew Jade was hiding something and he couldn't help but fantasize what it could be. Maybe she did something illegal...Nah, Jade did that in front of camera. Maybe she was an undercover spy! No...Sinjin would know. Or maybe she writes in a diary, confessing her undying love for him!

Sinjin was more determined than ever to find out.

If only he had known what exactly he was getting himself into.

Sinjin began to go crazy as the days turned into weeks. He even pulled out some of his blonde hair. Jade had to do something; she just had to!

And then, luckily for him, one day, she did.

And Sinjin saw it. And it drove him off the deep end with rage and confusion.

"Cat, in," Jade demanded, opening the door to her room. Sinjin was happy that for once she hadn't found one of his cameras that he hid inside her lamp. It may have taken an hour, but it was worth it if he got to find out Jade's big secret. Sinjin sat up and was on the edge of his seat, biting his nails.

In went Cat, and she plopped down on the bed, her arms sprawled out as she giggled to herself about who knows. Even Sinjin couldn't explain why the redhead just laughed so randomly.

Jade closed the door then went over to sit on her bed next to Cat.

"Jade, what are you going to do when you're grown up?" Cat mused, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean Cat! Be more clear. You know I hate it when people aren't clear," Jade hissed.

"You know. Like...Like grown up. Done with school," Cat explained, brushing off Jade's harshness.

Sinjin moved a little more forward in his seat (if that was possible). Yes Jade, what were you going to do?

"I don't know. Why does it matter," Jade spat and Cat shot up. At first she seemed insulted, but then she calmed down and rested her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade moved her shoulder so Cat fell back on the bed with a squeal.

"_Becauseee_, Jadey," Cat whined, using the pet name she gave Jade in their second year of high school. "Wanna know what I'm gonna be?" Cat asked, sitting back up and moving closer to Jade, her hands absentmindedly tracing patterns on her jeans.

"No."

"I'm going to be a singer. And I'm going to sing for everyone! Especially for you," Cat chuckled, grabbing Jade's hand excitedly and bringing it up to her face. Jade tried to pull away for a moment, but couldn't, and sighed and let her hand stay in Cat's.

"Well that's stupid," Jade said, turning her head away from Cat's.

"You think everything is stupid, Jade," Cat reminded her, using her finger to poke Jade in the arm.

"Because it is."

"Including me?"

"Including you."

"Really?" Cat asked in disbelief, letting go of Jade's hand.

"How much clearer can I make it," Jade said coldly. So coldly that it made Sinjin shiver in his chair, though he couldn't tell if it maybe was from anticipation. It felt like he was watching a really great reality T.V. show.

"Why do you always say stuff like that?"

"Because it's true."

Cat gasped and ran out of the room, tears falling. It was nothing to really get upset over, but Sinjin knew Cat was extremely sensitive. She would cry if a dog growled at her.

Jade sat there for a second before slowly and painfully getting to her feet and she went after Cat, leaving Sinjin with his thoughts. The room was empty, but he could hear some yelling and something breaking. Then everything went quiet and Sinjin held his breath. What had happened?

A few minutes later, Cat reentered the room with red eyes to match her red hair followed by a very frazzled looking Jade. What had Cat done to his future girlfriend? Sinjin angrily gripped the edges of his seat.

They sat on the bed on opposite ends.

"You scared me," Cat sniffed, using her hand to wipe the moisture off of her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to," Jade snapped bitterly, not acting apologetic at all. That's what Sinjin liked about her. She was a tough girl.

Cat sighed and crawled over to Jade, sitting beside the gothic girl and dangling her legs over the edge. She hugged Jade's waist and nestled her head in the crook of Jade's neck, sniffling. Jade didn't react. Instead, she just sat there, looking mildly disturbed.

"I love you," Cat whimpered quietly.

There was a moment of nothing, then Jade slowly put an arm around Cat and hugged her close, pressing her lips gently to the top of the other girls head, but only for a second. Still, it visibly made Cat happy.

Everything went still and Sinjin had no idea what was going on. He felt the sudden urge to pull at his hair again in frustration, but refocused his attention on the screen when Cat began talking.

"What are you really going to do when you grow up Jadey?" Cat asked, twirling Jade's black hair on her finger. Jade stiffened, but let it happen.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to know. I like to know everything about you," she shrugged innocently.

"...Fine. When I grow up I'm going to stay in the kitchen _all_ day and make you hundreds of red velvet cupcakes till you become fat and die," Jade said sarcastically, but even Sinjin noticed the smile that was threatening to emerge. Apparently, so did Cat because she giggled.

"Yay!" she cheered, entwining her hand in Jade's and bringing it to her lips, kissing it softly.

Sinjin's eyes literally bugged out of his head. What the hell? Shortly afterwards, Cat left and then Jade went to sleep, leaving Sinjin at a loss for words. What was that all about? Why was Jade so...feely with this girl?

Sinjin scratched his head in confusion. So that was Jade's secret? Cat?

A few days later, Sinjin decided to go the West household and inspect it. Maybe he could place a new camera or maybe he could find out what had happened when Cat and Jade went offscreen. Sure enough, after a half hour of searching, he found a bug that he had placed. So excited he was speechless, he quickly ran all the way home and listened to everything the bug had recorded.

"Cat, stop!" Jade commanded and there was a rustle of feet that eventually came to a halt.

"Why are you so mean!" Cat whined and suddenly there was a loud bang that sounded like something had been hit hard.

"You're so damn sensitive! Just shut up for once!" Jade screamed and he could hear footfalls advancing towards what he assumed to be Cat, but Cat backed up. At least, he thought so, or else there was another person in the room.

"God, you're always blaming everything on me when it's your own god damn fault for taking everything so seriously!" Jade howled. "Maybe if for once you could just-"

_BAM_.

Something was hit and something shattered. Then there was a loud thud as something heavy fell to the ground.

"Cat!" Jade's voice was...shocked.

There was a moment of sobbing before Cat spoke up in between her gasps for breath.

"The...picture is...b-broken," she cried in a fit.

Then silence.

"Ugh...you're getting blood all over the carpet," Jade finally said and then it sounded like she left the room only to come back a minute later.

"A b-bandaid?"

"What else would it be? Hold still," Jade instructed and Sinjin could vaguely hear Cat's small sniffling.

"K-Kiss it...Make it better?" Cat requested and Sinjin could picture Cat on the ground, with her legs splayed out behind her, holding her injury up to Jade.

"Cat, you're to old for that stuff," Jade moaned. "Now get up."

"Help me?"

"Why would I help you whe-"

"Please?"

"But you-"

"_Please_?"

"FINE!" There was another small bang as Jade helped Cat to her feet.

"Thanks, Jadey," Cat replied brightly.

"...You're welcome," Jade responded shortly.

"...Can I kiss you?" Cat asked.

Jade didn't say anything, but she didn't have to, because it clicked for Sinjin. It really clicked.

Sinjin knew, but Sinjin never told anyone any of the secrets that he knew, and Jade's wasn't any different. He decided he would keep hers till the end of time because he wasn't lying when he said he loved her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, another one, but I just had to say, 1. I don't really know where I was going with the Cat doing Jade's hair thing. I guess something funny happened when they were together. 2. The breaking was the picture and the thud was Cat falling to the ground. And the bang was Jade slamming her fist into the wall. I think. Take it how you want :)**

**And let me know you guys if you want to see Danny (Cat's ex) and Hayley F. in a chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy! Lemme know what you think!**


	3. Sikowitz and Andre

**Author's Note**: Thank you to all the reviewers! It means so much! You're incredible (heart)

Thank you **mcveras**, Lindsay, **PBJayRich**, and Somebody! :D

To **CRAZYbutLOVABLE**: Thank you so much! And Haley F. is the person that Jade and Cat beat at the karaoke ;)

To **nitamae**: Aww, thanks so much! You're so sweet! And ikr, I absolutely love Naya! She needs to play Johanna in the Hunger Games!

* * *

**ERWIN SIKOWITZ**

Sure, Sikowitz was a teacher, but he was inhumanely good with chemistry, and not just the science type.

Many, _many_ people underestimated Erwin. It was rather insulting of them, to say the least. Even his fellow teachers looked down upon him, like he was to wrapped up in his head to know what was going on in the world around him. Like he way too crazy to even be a good actor, let alone instruct a class about it. He had people walk past him and laugh when they thought he couldn't hear. Sometimes they laughed when they knew he could hear. Although not everyone was vicious and cruel to the high school teacher, a good chunk of them were.

But Erwin knew better. He was an actor. He was _supposed_ to be crazy. If you weren't, how would you ever known how to play someone who, say, perhaps got stuck on an island and went insane from isolation? And besides, it wasn't as if he didn't know all about his students relationships. He wasn't _totally_ out of the loop. Nope. In reality, he knew a lot more about everyone's relationships to one another than anybody. Even if a spy came in and recorded _every_ interaction, _every_ moment, and _every_ conversation that went on in the hallways, he would still know better. Because he was an acting coach, and whenever he put two people up on that stage of his, he got to see how their chemistry added up, even if he hated math.

Erwin loved to fool around with his students. Loved it. He would put them in the most awkward positions just to get a laugh out of it. If anyone thought he put Jade and Tori up on the stage together because he was simply oblivious to their deep seated hatred for one another, they were completely and utterly stupid. Come on. It was obvious by the way they fought up on stage that they didn't like each other. Erwin knew that, but that didn't stop him from exercising his power as ruler of the classroom to pull them up in front of the class and making them pretend to be lovers. He needed to laugh occasionally too and God forbid he would have to find another way to entertain himself.

In hoisting the students upon that small little stage, he not only got a giggle or two, but also realized how two people liked or hated each other. If their relationship was complicated or too simple. You could tell a world and a half about how two people feel about each other when they acted together, because even in the best actor one could see, however discrete it was, the body language used, whether it was a flick of the wrist or shifting feet uncomfortably. To Erwin, it was as easy as the alphabet to see these movements. It came naturally to him to recognize all the signs and to tell if someone hated their partner, or was deeply infatuated with them.

For example, he was always able to tell that Beck and Jade were going to break up. They always had fluctuations in their relationship, duh, but when they started arguing, it was like a tornado had spawned and was sucking in every ounce of happiness they had. Erwin could tell, and he had tried to help them by putting them on stage and making them act out lovey dovey couples, but realized even before Sinjin's game show that it wasn't going to happen. They needed to take a break because when it was their turn, instead of acting in love, their lines were forced and Jade always had her arms over her chest. Usually it was no big deal because that was just what Jade did, but Erwin saw the way her fingers tapped ever so slightly and ever so impatiently against her porcelain skin which wasn't normal. He also observed the way her eyes would casually float to the ceiling like she was losing interest, then snap back to attention whenever Beck said something that was pertaining to or sounded like "fight."

To tell the truth, Erwin was a bit shocked when he saw how everyone acted with surprise to Bade's breakup (Tori had given him that name- it was genius). Were they that stupid?

That's not the only thing he was surprised about, though. There were many, many more examples.

For one, he was also a bit taken aback when Andre flat out denied having a crush on a certain rosy cheeked brunette.

It was completely evident that Andre had feelings for Tori. Completely. Hell, even his coconuts knew. But yet somehow everyone believed Andre when he said no. Seriously? Erwin had thrown his hands up in the air and didn't bother pointing out that whenever Andre went up with Tori they sang a little duet and he would smile at her, comforting her and reassuring her that she was doing good, even if they were supposed to be at each other's neck in the scene. If his students thought Andre grinned randomly during one of his scenes with Tori just because he was a good natured guy, they had another thing coming.

When Andre finally cracked (Just like Beck and Jade had) would be the day Erwin would say he told everyone so.

But no one would believe him anyway, because then he would start on a crazy rant because he just couldn't help himself. Bunnies, hobos, and goats were just so interesting.

But even though he was so good at noticing chemistry and realizing how one felt about another, he couldn't quite put his finger on Jade and Cat. One day they acted superbly, the next day they would act averagely, and then the day after that they would suck milk. It was up and down, like a roller coaster ride (Erwin loved that song and would commonly dance to it in his PJs). Sometimes they blew his world, but other times he wanted to borrow Jade's hammer and throw it at his head. They were to confusing.

One time when Jade and Cat went up, they began a scene which was about verbally abusing each other. They acted so intensely. So passionately that Erwin forgot he was even watching a production. He could feel the anger in the air and he could see that the body movement matched the tone of voice perfectly. Like they were actually in a fight, ready to throw a punch.

Another time when they went up to do a scene where Jade was the mother and Cat was the ten year old daughter who had cut her knee, they put on a show so fantastic that it made Erwin believe that Jade had birthed Caterina and cared for her more than her own life. He could see how the interactions wove into the story line and they just seemed so loving...Something so...Un-Jade-Like.

But yet a handful of other times, where the scenes were just ordinary scenes, Cat and Jade sucked. It was like if they weren't in one extreme or the other, they just weren't themselves. They either had to be screaming their brains out or loving one another like they wouldn't see each other ever again. If it was just an ordinary every day scene, it just wasn't realistic. It wasn't them.

Erwin didn't understand, so he started calling them up more and more till eventually he started writing scripts for them, placing specific lines in it to see how they would say it. It was a hard chemistry question. One that took Erwin extremely, painfully long to answer.

On a particularly cool Monday, Erwin Sikowitz had called Jade and Cat up to act out a script the pair had collaborated on. He expected something fierce and phenomenal. Jade was a play writer in the making and everything she wrote, everything she acted out, was amazing. Sure it scared the metaphoric socks off of him (because who wears socks?), but he couldn't deny that her writing wasn't, maybe even a bit over the top, powerful.

"Let's go Cat," Jade growled and went onstage, fists clenched.

Cat followed, looking almost a tad frightened, like she knew this wouldn't be good. Like she was dreading it.

"And...start!" Erwin commanded, pretending that his arms were a clapper as he brought one down on the other and made a clicking noise with his mouth that he learned to do when he was formerly allowed into horse barns to do...things before being banned. For life.

Cat immediately pretended to swing an invisible door open with one arm, holding a non-existent briefcase or something of the sort in the other. She swung her "bag" onto the table prop and let out a huff.

Jade then casually strode in, one hand on her hip, the other clenched, her finger nails digging into her palm causing her knuckles to turn a very white color. "You're late," she said, thin-lipped, dangerously posed. Erwin couldn't help but flinch, even if it was all just pretend.

"Sorry," Cat mumbled, looking down at her feet like a guilty child would do after they had just been found out for doing something bad.

"Out with your _friends_ again?" Jade questioned, almost sweetly, but the daggers in her eyes told otherwise.

"N-No," the younger girl stuttered.

"Really? Because I think you were. Don't lie to me, David. I don't like being lied to," Jade spat, doing that thing where she lightly tapped her fingernails against her arm and then dragged them across the skin creating stark white lines. It gave Erwin the chills.

"I wasn't Jane. Don't you believe me?" Cat said, locking eyes with Jade. A brave move, even if it was just make-believe.

Jade laughed, short and malicious, throwing her head back. "You're hilarious David. Did you know that? You're just..._so_ funny. It's really to much to take sometimes," Jade said, staring back into Cat's eyes with intensity. It was scary sometimes how her acting never seemed like just acting.

"Glad you find me amusing, Jane," Cat mumbled, pretending to fix a make-believe tie around her neck. She dropped the stare she had been holding with Jade and looked down at the ground, clearly uncomfortable with the role she had been cast with.

"Don't play with me, David," Jade warned, waggling her finger as if Cat had just committed a big no-no and she had to discipline her. Like Cat was a bad dog.

"It's not like this is about me anyway," Cat suddenly pronounced strongly, gripping the edge of a chair tightly, leaning slightly forward in a confrontational position.

"Then what's it about?" Jade snapped, interested in whatever Cat was going to say. Erwin was quite interested to. So compelled that he noticed he had now fallen off his seat and was on his knees, anxiously looking from one girl to the other, biting his really dirty nails.

"You tell me," Cat said, shrugging, her grip on the chair loosening.

"No. You tell me. _Now_. Before I lose my patience," Jade growled, examining her fingernails, playing it cool even though her voice was low and threatening.

"You're just upset because you can't handle sharing me wi-"

"SHARING? Really? Shut up David!" Jade screamed abruptly and half of the room covered their ears. "You just can't take the fact that you're losing me!" she accused like she had just been waiting for Cat's slip up, pointing her finger at the other girl.

Cat backed up, terror evident in her eyes. She looked like a scared animal and Erwin could see her shaking the slightest bit. She anxiously tugged at her red hair, twirling it around her fingers. He had a feeling she was no longer acting. "Don't yell at me, Jane!" she demanded, but her voice shook. "I hate when you yell at me for nothi-"

"Nothing? Nothing...You think I'm arguing with you over NOTHING! You need to go David. Just leave!" Jade screamed, infuriated. Her eyes were almost blood shot and her arm was shaking with the effort of containing her anger. Erwin almost expected foam at her mouth like a wild, rabid dog.

Cat dropped to her knees, unable to take the pressure from standing any longer. Tears started streaming down her face and her big chocolate brown eyes were huge and watery and she was cowering, making her seem smaller and more delicate than ever. "I'm sorry! Don-"

"You're SORRY? You're _sorry_? You think you can just fix this by saying your sorry? Well newsflash David; you can't!" Jade harshly said, her words piercing the air like a knife. Like something sharp enough to draw blood and something that cut deep enough to scar. Erwin had the compulsion to stop the scene. He couldn't tell if Jade was acting or not because she was an incredibly great actress, but he knew Cat wasn't acting. Wasn't pretending to be David anymore. Cat, no matter how hard she tried, could never ever cry like that if she was just acting. Could never pretend to be hurting so badly.

"I'm sorry!" she begged, slowly and desperately reaching out a hand as if trying to grab onto Jade's shirt, but Jade moved away and Cat's hand fell to her side pitifully and another sob racked her frail looking body. She was shivering now and it looked like she was having a complete breakdown, uncontrollably sobbing.

"You should've thought about that before you went off and betrayed me," Jade said bitterly and turned on her heels, appearing to leave the set, but Cat's words caught her and held her still.

"Don't leave me! You can't...You can't g-go! I won't do it again, I promise! I-I promise to always make my bed and do the laundry and everything you don't want to too! I promise if you don't go! A-And I'll n-never ever leave you again! You c-can't go! Please? I-I'm begging you! I-I'll even d-do the c-chores you don't w-want to do! Please!" Cat screamed out in pain, wistfulness, and anguish and it tugged at Erwin's heart. This girl in front of him...she was in real pain. Her heart was shattering right in front of him and he wanted to bend to help pick up the pieces, but suddenly, Jade spoke.

Without turning around, Jade responded in an icy tone, "That's all you can do? That's all you can say?"

"P-Please...please don't leave! If you leave then...then I'll be sad be-because I don't know what to d-do when you leave...Please, I'm begging you. You mean everything t-to me. I l-love you!" Cat cried into her hands, unable to find the strength to go after Jade.

Swiftly the black-haired girl turned around and walked back over to Cat, the clickety-clack of her heels alerting Cat to her presence. Jade knelt down besides Cat and picked her head up with one finger. Erwin watched the scene, knowing now that Jade was acting from the script, because Jade never came back. To anyone. Or at least that's what he had come to know.

"That it?" Jade asked as she portrayed her character Jane, examining "David" closely. But Erwin couldn't shake the feeling that the smug look pulling at the corners of her face was real.

"If you go, then I'm just D-David. And you're j-just Jane. It doesn't sound right. Doesn't _feel_ right," Cat answered and Erwin could tell that she composing herself and saying the line from the actual script as her sobs quieted down. He vaguely wondered if the reason she was calming down was because Jade was with her now.

"Promise me this won't ever happen again?"

"I promise you. C-Cross my heart, hope to die."

"So I can trust you?"

"If you can't, then I don't deserve to be with you."

Jade pulled Cat into an embrace and Erwin could see Cat hiccuping and her lips were moving, but he was unable to make out anything except for one single line said so passionately that Erwin knew it meant more to Cat than just a stupid line on a piece of paper.

"Thank you. I couldn't live without you."

Erwin took a deep breath and then clapped. So that's why the two girls worked so well together up on stage. They carried the audience from one extreme to another. Maybe it wasn't healthy, but it was undeniably thrilling and the only way to be able to stir up such emotion for the audience is for there to be chemistry. Great chemistry.

Jade and Cat just happened to somehow have it and even the most oblivious person could tell why.

Erwin Sikowitz had a strong feeling about Jade and Cat, but didn't ever tell anyone, because who would ever believe such an old, crazy, performance teacher?

* * *

**ANDRE HARRIS**

Yeah, Andre knew. He was a smart guy and was able to figure out almost anything with that noggin of his. His nickname _was_ Mr. Smart Man. Well, not really. But he liked to call himself as he looked in the mirror one last time before leaving school in a nice outfit, his hair looking more beautiful than ever.

Andre was that type of guy everyone came to for advice. He was just an all around sweet, caring dude and he really did give a crap about other people's problems. Even if they were the stupidest, most idiotic problems, he still gave a mind about it, because who was he to say that that person's problem wasn't really a problem at all and that it wasn't hurting them deeply? Sure, he was a bit of a realist and knew when people were making a fuss about absolutely nothing, but when it came to stuff like that, he didn't mess around and instead listened intently.

Andre could listen for hours and hours and not get tired. He loved listening to people talk and loved how every person's voice sounded different from another's. Also, he liked how when people talked to him, he could see more of them. More of a personality and less of just knowing vaguely of them by a name. One could say it was a hobby of his.

But it's not like Andre was the type to just mindlessly go on for days and weeks about meaningless topics, much like Cat. He loved the important stuff. The nitty gritty stuff. It was fun to have airy conversations, yes, but when it came down to it, he just couldn't keep off the intense stuff. The real problems at heart. So that might've been why he knew more about people than what they expected because when, say for example, Robbie spilled about his troubles with Mr. So-and-so, Andre began to learn more about Mr. So-and-so, even if he had never truly met the dude.

Maybe that's why he knew about Jade and Cat. Through someone that told him their problems that included Jade or Cat in it.

Then again, maybe he was just sort of intuitive.

Jade and Cat. Andre had known Jade for pretty much his whole life, and Cat since about freshman year, maybe a little sooner. And for the whole duration in which he's known them, he's never thought of either as the romantic type, or even suspected that one day they'd be able to hold down a relationship. Jade was just so...so mean, and Cat was just...dumb to say the least. Yeah she was cute as all hell, but she just wasn't so right up in the head. That's not to say he didn't love them both, even if Jade didn't really consider him as any more than an acquaintance or perhaps a friend, and that he wouldn't do anything for them, but they were both just kind of...off to the side as everyone started to get boyfriends or girlfriends. Yes, Cat was (at least what he had gathered from Robbie) known to have flings. But that's all they were. Silly little summer flings, because guys grew bored of her because of the way she was and because she never went anything past a kiss on the cheek, and she got bored of them because she was ever moving.

But then came the day Jade got a boyfriend who just so happened to be the kid he used to go to soccer camp with every few months and who would turn out to be Andre's best bud. And Andre was proved wrong about Jade not being able to be loved. Or so he had thought as first.

Beck and Jade seemed the definition of perfect in the beginning of everything. Jade would get angry if some random chic was fawning over Beck, and Beck would shove that hot girl away and calm Jade down because he loved her. Then Jade would invite Beck over, and Beck would say he had plans, so Jade would decide to come along with him because she loved him. Jade would cry into Beck's arms, and Beck would cry as she hugged him because they loved each other. While Jade was mean and sarcastic, Beck was cool and collected, and both had an endless capacity of unrequited love.

Or so Andre had thought.

Then they almost finished freshman year, and Beck started coming to Andre about problems with Jade. Andre would listen quietly, soaking all the information in. It had come out of seemingly nowhere. Jade and Beck were so good together. They were like fire and ice, only Jade was never to hot and Beck was never to cold. They were like light and dark, day and night, warm and chilly, and Andre could go on forever.

Soon Andre figured out that he hadn't been wrong. At least, not yet.

He started to see that Jade would get angry at a hot girl that was in love with Beck because she was unnecessarily jealous, and Beck would shove the girl away and calm Jade down because he didn't want to deal with her. Then Jade would invite Beck over, and Beck would say he was busy because he wasn't in the mood to be with her, but Jade would invite herself over anyway because she didn't trust him. Jade would cry into Beck's arms because he was the one who made her cry in the first place, and Beck would cry as Jade hugged him because she was the one who made him cry. Jade was cruel and unrelenting, while Beck was emotionless and tired, and both were running each other high and dry. That's not to say there wasn't any love in the relationship. It was just complicated.

Beck had told Andre that he didn't know what do anymore. Their relationship was falling apart and every time Beck tried to patch a piece of it up, two more would come falling down. He said that he hadn't known where their seemingly perfect love had gone. He was getting sick and tired of it and Andre knew he wasn't lying because his eyes had bags under them and sometimes he came to school forgetting to bring certain books or binders for class.

Andre had wondered why all of this just randomly happened. At first he just thought that Jade was being Jade and maybe she was going through a rough spot in her life, but then he began to notice that that couldn't be true, because soon months went by with no change. Eventually, Andre started to take matters into his own hands and went up to Jade and asked if there was anything up. Jade barked at him and then Cat came dashing up, pulling the black-haired girl away. He had sighed, but accepted the fact that Jade wasn't going to open up to him.

When Andre brought this up with Beck, he had said something fishy. "It's like she won't talk about anything with me anymore and whenever I mention someone's name like yours or Robbie's, or even Trina's, she just gets set off and angry...But you know something strange? Whenever I say Cat's name, it's like she puts a wall up or something and she just gets...cold. And she won't talk. It's really frustrating." Was there a fight between Jade and Cat? It didn't seem like it from the way Cat would jump all over Jade.

Andre decided he would keep his eyes peeled for any suspicious activity. Little did he expect to find some at Tori Vega's house, playing cards.

Andre had been dealing the cards and everybody else was either happily chatting, laughing, or going to the kitchen to get something to eat. Well, everybody except for Jade, Beck, and Cat. Beck was lounging on the couch, going on about some story in his annoying British accent, and his arm was wrapped around Jade's shoulder. Jade was leaning on him and she seemed fine, but she was just staring across the room, not saying anything. Andre followed her gaze and found Lil' Red to be the source of the stare.

Cat was comfortably seated in an armchair, sitting all by her little self. Odd because usually she was so touchy-feely and loved to be near anyone and everyone. She wasn't laughing or talking, but she was smiling sadly and she was looking back at Jade. She batted her eyes a few times and just looked generally...in the slumps.

Andre looked back at Jade who was shrugging, raising an eyebrow at the red-head. She shifted uncomfortably next to Beck and then roughly sat up, announcing that she had to go to the bathroom. She swiftly got to her feet and rushed up the stairs leaving Cat looking after her helplessly, her face sullen and grave.

"Lil' Red?" Andre had asked and suddenly Cat's face lit up again and she was grinning widely, like she had just remembered that she should be happy.

"Andre?"

Andre shook his head at her comment.

Later, when Andre told Beck everything he had seen and recommended that his bud find out if there was a fight between Jade and Cat, he realized that the pair was going to be out singing that night. He wondered how they were going to do the duet if they were fighting.

So he decided to go down to the pizza place and watch them and would ask if they needed an extra singer so they wouldn't have to do it by themselves if they actually were in a fight. So he drove down and got to the place in half an hour, but when he walked inside, Cat and Jade were already singing.

And boy, could they sing.

Andre sat on a chair in the back, listening intently like he had learned to do. The song sounded great and up on stage the two girls rubbed against each other and sang to each other, having fun. Andre began to get confused. So they weren't in a fight? Then what was that card game thing all about?

After the show was over, the two girls were walking towards the exit, Cat laughing hysterically.

"We sang so good!" Cat exclaimed giddily, twirling on the spot.

"Well," Jade corrected her. Jade was a grammar-nazi. Always had been.

"You know, Beck can't sing with you like that," Cat suddenly pointed out, a very serious expression growing across her face. Andre silently waited for Jade's response. Why did Cat care about Beck's singing?

"Cat, seriously. Drop it," Jade spat, angrily throwing open the door and power walking outside.

"Kay-Kay!" Cat agreed, her serious tone abruptly dropped and a more airy, fun Cat took over. She hopped out the door and it closed behind her, the jingle of bells resonating throughout the parlor.

The next time the gang played cards, Andre made sure to watch Jade and Cat and when they went upstairs, he excused himself to go upstairs too because he "wanted to grab an extra deck of cards to try a new game he learned." It was a lie of course. All he really wanted to do was to be close to Jade and Cat.

He regretted following them.

"Jadey, you said you wouldn't go with Beck," Cat whined as Andre peered through a crack in Tori's parent's room, kicking her feet that were dangling off the bed. She was fiddling with her hands and constantly looking around the room until her eyes finally settled on Jade.

"Cat, shush! Someone's going to hear us," Jade whispered nastily, putting a hand on Cat's arm, willing her to be still. Cat obliged.

"But you said!" she told Jade more quietly.

"Listen Cat. I know I promised you I'd be on your team in the stupid card game, but it can't happen," Jade reprimanded Cat softly...Well as softly as Jade West could. She wasn't exactly one for gentle words.

So they were up here because Jade broke a promise to Cat? Andre let out a breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding and was about to walk away when Cat started speaking again, drawing him back in.

"Can we play a game later and then I can be on your team?" she questioned brightly, her voice getting loud again as she forgot about the whisper rule Jade had installed.

"Then who would we be?...How could we-...Alright, fine," Jade finally sighed. "If you'll shut up."

Cat zipped her lips and threw the invisible key behind her, nodding her head excitedly. Then, instead of talking, she crawled onto Jade's lap and gave her a kiss on the ear and then Jade kissed her right back on the forehead.

"Andre?" Beck's shout suddenly tore Andre away from the scene.

"W-What?"

"Did you get the cards yet? Or did you get trapped in an avalanche of all the things in Tori's room?" he called up.

"Hey! My room's not _that_ messy!" Tori protested and Beck chuckled. Oh crap. Andre had forgotten about the cards. He quickly jogged down the stairs and smiled lopsidedly, his armpits sweating from what he just saw. He had a problem with sweating when he knew a secret that no one else knew.

"N-Nope. Couldn't find them," he said shakily.

"Aw, that's to bad," Robbie frowned.

Andre, wobbly, went over to his seat and held his forehead in his hand.

"Hey man. You okay?" Beck asked, concerned.

Andre took his chance and told them that he was feeling sick and was just going to go home. He wanted to forget what he had seen. What he had just heard. It may have not been what he thought it was, but Andre knew Jade and Cat very well. He didn't think that it was just friendly gestures.

Later that night, Andre debated whether to call Beck or not because he knew why Jade was acting so differently towards Cat. He decided against it.

Andre found out, but Andre didn't want to tell because he didn't want to hurt Beck, Jade, or Cat. Besides, a few weeks later, Beck and Jade broke up for good. He came to the decision that he would never talk about Jade and Cat, though, even if Beck and Jade were through and even if his back got a little bit sweaty every time their names were mentioned together in a sentence, because it was their secret to tell. Not his.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry if Sikowitz's one was confusing...:( Basically they're acting out a play they wrote, but emotion goes overboard and Cat says some things that aren't scripted and Jade tries to go along with them all while trying to stay in character. Guess they had a fight or something before the show? Up to you :) And sorry if Andre's is confusing as well...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Also, next chap will be Haley F. and Danny. Lemme know if there's other people or other things you want to see, kk? :D

Hope you liked!


	4. Haley and Danny

**Author's Note: AH! Sorry for the wait- I was sick and had a bunch of essays and stuff. Sorry! Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing, favs, and alerts! I love it! Also, thank you Jeremy Shane and mcveras!**

**To TheSkyIsTheLimit22: Thank you! And thanks for the suggestion. I think I might do their parents and Lane is gonna be the last chap along with Beck. :)**

**To Nitamae: You're so sweet and adorable! That made my day! :D**

**To CRAZYbutLOVABLE: You're welcome! And thank you so much! And I will have Beck find out at the end. :)**

* * *

**HALEY FERGUSON**

No _duh_ Haley knew. It was just a matter of whether people would believe her or not.

Haley Ferguson was the perfect person. Talented singer, talented dancer, talented shopper...She was rich and hot too and boys fell all over her all the time. Especially when she was, like, up on stage shaking her booty at Karaoke Dokie which was a karaoke restaurant hang out place that her wealthy father owned. Did she mention that he was rich? Well he was, just if you were wondering.

Now, because Haley was a perfect person, Haley could get anyone she wanted. She only had to smile at a boy and that boy, even if he was taken, would probably faint from the excitement that she was taking time out of her precious day to acknowledge his existence. Scratch that. Would undeniably faint. Sometimes she wondered if, like, boys' reactions to her were just because of her daddy's money though, instead of her charming appearance, but always brushed it off because she knew that she had a great personality, even if she was nicknamed mini Jayde Nicole. It didn't matter though because the boys loved her for her so when Haley wanted someone, Haley snatched them easily.

Except for Beck Oliver. But she liked to forget that unfortunate occurrence with the boy and his dreamy smooth hair, creamy brown eyes, baby soft skin, luscious red lips, deep melodic voice that could just set her afire with jealousy, and, OMG, so, so much more. Jade West was, like, a lucky grunch, especially since she wasn't even straight.

Why would someone as heterosexual and beautiful as Beck Oliver go out with some lesbian that always had the worst attitude and the most uncute clothes on in the entire universe? It was like he was blind, but he wasn't actually, because once Haley waved her hand in front of his eyes and he told her to knock it off, so he definitely could see so there was no reason whatsoever that he couldn't recognize what was going on with Jade and C...Ca...Catherine, or whatever her name was (Haley could never remember because the girl's name wasn't important enough to bother to commit to memory), that was taking place literally right in front of his amazing chocolate eyes.

It really, like, upset Haley to watch him and the way he would, like, cuddle with his girlfriend when she totally wasn't into him. Why couldn't he see that Haley was into him? Sure she loved a different guy almost every week, but Beck would always hold a special spot in her heart and it hurt her to know that the girl that he loved was cheating on him...and, like, with another girl too.

It's not like Haley hadn't seen Jade and Cat's performance at Karaoke Dokie. It was cruelly obvious that something was going on between them. They were literally grinding up against each other and then they would turn and look into each other's eyes, belting out the song. It was like they were totes singing for one another and there was no audience. Just them and their very physical dance moves. Extremely physical more like. Now at first Haley had just thought that they were having fun like any pair of Biffles would and being adorbs, but then it went past that. Way past that. It, like, totally crossed the line. Awks. Haley may be prone to over exaggerating things, and she may tell a white lie now and again, but there was absolutely no denying that the two girls up on stage had something going on that surpassed friendship. Even when they were off stage, there was something about the way Gay Jade put her hand on the ugly red head's shoulder and comfortingly said that her stupid insult was fine (BTWs, it was horrible) that had put Haley on edge, her gaydar nearly breaking. It was just so blatantly obvious and she was surprised to learn that pretty much everyone thought Jade was straight.

Yeah, no. Excuse her, but there was just no freakin' way. The people at Hollywood Arts were stupid to think that she was in love with Beck. Haley could just tell from one small encounter she had with the two other girls- just one- that Jade was a homosexual. There was no doubt in her head that Jade and the synthetic red head were in love.

Gross.

And the worst part was, no one knew about it except for her.

...So what better to do than to make it so that everyone knew the dirty shameful secret?

Now Haley went to Sherwood; an unimportant school with unimportant teachers that taught unimportant students who did unimportant things. But, as unpopular and stupid as it was, there was one relatively important aspect of it and that was gossip. Juicy, fatty, lovely gossip that could turn someone's world clear upside down or welcome them into the realm of popularity. Gossip in Sherwood was prominent and the only thing anyone ever cared about. So if there was one place all the other schools went to grab their daily dose of seemingly harmless rumors, it was Sherwood. The trending topics were always found at Sherwood because for some reason, Sherwood was where all the drama happened. Thank the Lord or Haley would have dropped out ages ago.

Anyway, if she could just get someone to believe her about Jade being gay, then all the school districts interlocked with Sherwood would hear about it because Sherwood was gossip central and all the current issues would circulate around a few nearby towns. It was the perfect way to destroy Jade for thinking she could beat her in singing as well as to get her single so that Haley could move in and steal the guy. That handsome, olive skinned man. OMG it made her shiver so badly.

So she set out to do just that.

"Hey Brooke, I'm going to need your help," Haley quickly explained, sidling up beside the popular black haired girl. Brooke was the resident Prom Queen at Sherwood and everyone respected her. She was the top girl and even Haley knew not to mess with that fact.

"With what?" Brooke inquired.

"Just to spread something around...Guess who I saw at my daddy's karaoke place the other day," Haley baited her and Brooke narrowed her green eyes at the shorter girl.

"Who?"

"Jade West and C...Cathy...that red haired girl from Hollywood Arts," Haley grinned devilishly, a spark lighting up her eyes. She gave a maniacal short laugh and flipped her hair. Commonly this was the moment where Brooke usually said she was having a diva fit, of which were many, but she didn't speak up and a slightly uncomfortable silence fell.

"If you have something to say, then spit it out," Brooke ordered.

"Well...I'm not sure how to put this...-"

"I'm sure you can think of a way."

"But, they're gay," Haley shrugged, almost innocently, her eyebrows shooting up making the Who-Would-Of-Guessed face that her dad swore she practiced in the mirror everyday before she went to school. "They were totes checking each out while they were singing. Can you believe it?"

"Actually...I can't. You're always making stuff up. If you tell me one more fake stupid lie, then I'm going to ditch you. You're going to ruin my rep," Brooke growled and then sped up to walk with the boy in front of them, leaving Haley completely confused as to how she was ruining Brooke's reputation and why the girl wasn't trusting her. Didn't everyone lie once in a while? It was natural.

Haley trudged away from that disheartened, but not ready to throw the towel in. There was still so many other people that she could tell. Like, take for example, her BFF Kelly...actually, they got in a fight the other day...There was her other BFF Taylor...but they also had a fallout...Haley went through a long mental list in her head of all the people she couldn't tell and by the time she had finished, school was over and she would have to call if she wanted to tell anyone at all.

So she did.

She called the only person that hadn't been crossed off on her list. Kyle.

"What do you want Haley?" he answered drearily and Haley could practically feel the tiredness coming off of him in waves.

"Are you alright?"

"Just peachy. Why are you calling?"

"Well-"

"Wait, before you start, I just wanted to say this better not be like last time where you dump all your problems on me because you lost some of your friends or something, because, just like last time, I hardly know you. Like at all. I really, really don't know you and you kinda need to stop calling all the damn time..."

"It's not that, I promise," Haley assured him, getting a little peeved. What was with everyone and inadvertently saying she was a diva?

A loud sigh resonated from the other end of the phone line. "Fine. Continue with whatever in the world you were going to say. Just, please. Please make it quick. I'm begging you. You can't see me right now, but I'm on the floor, on my knees, pleading, holding my hands up in the sky, shaking, pra-"

"Anyway," Haley cut him off, "I need you to tell everyone at school what I'm going to tell you."

"Why don't you just do it yourself?"

"That's not important, now is it?" Haley asked, folding her arm over her chest, waiting for him to answer.

"No...?" came the response a few seconds later.

"Good, glad you understand. Anyway, as I was saying for the hundredth millionth time, I need you to tell everyone this. Jade West and Ca...the red haired girl from Hollywood Arts are totally gay for each other."

"...Are you telling the truth?" Kyle questioned skeptically.

"Obvi stupid!" Haley yelled into the pear phone.

"So...you want me to try and ruin these two people's lives by spreading around a rumor that you claim is true even though you make up things every other day?"

"...Pretty much. Where did we have the miscommunication?"

"Right...Well...I don't know how to put this, but...I'm not even popular. No one would care or believe me even if I did tell everyone. I'm just a loser. Not important...And wow, I'm depressing myself right now...I think I'm going to go Haley-"

"No wait!"

"Bye," Kyle dismissed her and then hung up, the line going dead, beeping once.

Haley stared at her phone in disbelief. Utter horror. How could her brilliant plan have failed so simply? She wanted- no, _needed_ to spill this wonderful realization about Jade West. She needed to get to Beck...

Haley clutched her pear phone tight as she thought about Beck Oliver. She would get him, and she would reveal Jade for the lezbo she really was. Not that she had anything personal against homosexuals- it's just that for some reason a good portion of people hated them due to religious reasons or, like, something so if she could expose Jade as the lesbian she was, then the world would hate her. Complicated logic, but it worked.

Haley sat down on her bed and contemplated a plan and ended up falling asleep as she thought, drooling on her phone that she was noisily and slobbery kissing as she dreamt.

The next day Haley woke up early, refreshed and ready for school. But not for Sherwood. Oh no. Not Sherwood at all. She would go to Hollywood Arts for the day, slinking around until around lunch time where she would pop up by Jade West and scream to the whole high school that Jade was in love with that ugly red head.

Haley swiftly got ready for "school" and applied the best make up she owned and curled her hair. She put on some heels and a nice skirt accompanied with a dressy shirt. She wanted to look nice when she saw Beck again. Oh, Beck. The boy's name sent shivers up her spine every time she said or even thought it.

Haley raced to Hollywood Arts and hid in the bushes, observing as the students walked into their classes. Half of the day passed like that until it was around lunch time and she went around back of the school to wait for Jade and Beck and that other girl to show up. It took about thirty or so minutes, but finally Jade strutted to the lunch table, sitting down besides the short girl and a creepy, girly looking boy with a puppet. Across from her was Tori, or so she thought was her name, and a dude with dreadlocks. But where was Beck?

Oh, there he was.

Beck came up to the table, but to her surprise, he sat next to the boy with the brown hair. Did Jade and Beck get into a fight? Haley's frown, that she hadn't known was on her face, turned upside down into a smile.

_Showtime_.

Haley casually walked towards the gang, giving a few flips of her hair and settling her hand on her hip. The walk turned into a sashay as she got closer to Beck and she winked at him, loving the way his hair looked.

"Hello idiots and Beck," she greeted them. "'Member me?"

"No, I forgot," Jade barked and Tori glared up at her. Touchy. The little red head gazed up at her too for a few seconds before she locked eyes with her and the red head's eyebrows furrowed and a frown spread clear across her face like she just remembered who Haley was.

"No...Not really. Who are you?" the boy with the puppet asked and Haley rolled her eyes.

"And are you single?" Haley nearly jumped as the puppet talked in a weird accent. She ignored the question though and gazed longingly at Beck.

"The question is, is _Beck_ single," she smiled and Beck awkwardly looked to the side.

"Yeah, but why does it matter?" the boy with the dreadlocks said and Haley blinked in surprise.

"He is?" She was not expecting that bomb, even though she had asked the question. What she _had_ expected was for Jade to hop up and curse her out for hitting on her boyfriend, er, ex-boyfriend...

"Can we please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Beck asked, annoyed.

"Um..." Haley stuttered, completely lost. She had planned out everything that she was going to say, but now it was all messed up..."Yeaaah, well...Jade's gay," she blurted out bluntly after deciding to just go ahead and get to the point. The gang stared at her for a moment or two before the dread lock boy stood up and his fists slammed against the lunch table.

"Get out of here," he commanded.

"I think you better listen to him," Jade threatened, also rising and Haley backed up.

"Fine, but call me Beck," Haley tried to seduce him and took the number she had written out on a piece of paper in the morning out of her bra and threw it to him. It didn't make it though and lazily floated to the ground.

Haley took that as her cue to leave, absolutely baffled.

Haley was aware and Haley tried to tell everyone she knew, but no one ended up believing the diva; not even Beck who left her number on the ground for the janitor to throw out later.

* * *

**DANIEL "DANNY"**

Danny wasn't ever totally sure, but he wasn't about to pass up the chance that two smoking girls might make out. If he could, he would be there when their lips locked. Don't judge- he's just human. Plus, if they didn't turn out to be hot for each other, then he could always have a cute, ditzy girlfriend.

He had nothing to lose.

The minute Kyle told him about the conversation he had with Haley, Danny's brain violently jumpstarted and immediately he thought of a million and one sexy scenarios, but then his boy brain began to think of a plan to catch them in an act.

"Dan? Danny. Hey, Daniel!" Kyle nearly screamed, waving his hand in front of Danny's eyes. "I hope you know this is totally made up dude. There's no way Haley isn't making it up for attention or something. It's just another of her stupid schemes...Dude...Dude, you're spacing out again! It's freaking me out. Stop it...You're licking your lips..."

Danny snapped back to earth and gave Kyle a glare. "But what if it is true? It'd be...awesome. It's Jade freakin' West. Damn it, how could you not be into it?"

"You sound so sick right now. Like, extremely. I'm just going to go. Don't hurt yourself," Kyle dismissed Danny and walked away leaving Danny all alone with his thoughts and to think. And oh boy did Danny think. Danny thunk harder and more intensely than ever before. His whole being had shook with the amount of effort it took to plan out a strategy to get Jade and the girl with red hair together...What was her name?...Cat. That was it. She was the only one with red hair in Hollywood Arts, so it couldn't be anyone else.

Danny smiled as he formulated his plan all through the night and into the next day. He wasn't the brightest so he took time to contrive the perfect plan. A lot of time. Luckily for him, all the work paid off and soon Danny was able to ask out one Caterina Hannah Valentine who agreed to go to the movies with him because she found his smile cute.

He found his smile cute too.

For a day, Danny and Cat's relationship went smoothly, although there was no girl on girl action. So the next day, Danny decided he would try and spend it at Cat's school to see how her and Jade interacted. Danny showed up unexpectedly at Cat's lunch and held his hands over her eyes and adoringly asked her to guess who (She guessed Beck and that slightly unsettled Danny, but he got over it). Little did she know, he didn't leave after lunch after it was over. He stuck around the whole day, attending two classes and spying on Jade and Cat. Not the smartest idea in the world because he was dealing with the incredibly unstable Wicked Witch of the West, but he took the chance. And it was worth it...kinda.

For the majority of the day, nothing happened. In fact, Jade and Cat hardly talked. It was almost like they were mad at each other, though there were no glares sent each other's way or anything. They just...didn't look at one another and that confused Danny. Were they having a problem or was Kyle right in saying that Haley totally made the "Cade" thing up?

Danny didn't have to wait long for his answer. After school when everyone left, he was going to hop in his jet black car and drive off, but apparently Jade and Cat had completely different plans than most of the student body. Jade gave Cat the first look all day and slowly and determinedly walked to the back of the building. Soon, Cat took a gulp and took off Jade in a fast, nervous pace. She tripped up the stairs and then began running. Danny stealthily followed behind until he arrived at...well, he wasn't even sure where he was. Some part of the building he had never seen. It was old, and the paint was chipping, and there were boxes in all the corners.

"Jade, what's wr-"

"You're cheating," Jade suddenly accused, pointing her finger angrily at the redhead.

"Jade...n-no...no, I-I'm not r-really," Cat stuttered, like she had known this was coming all along and mentally prepared for it, and anxiously glanced to the side. She was swallowing profusely and was paling. She looked a bit faint and her eyes batted like crazy. It was obvious she had been dreading this confrontation with Jade all day. Danny felt the urge to run out and hug her, but resisted the feeling.

"What? Did you think that I wouldn't notice or something? Because I'm not stupid like you, Cat. Are you trying to tell me something? Like, I'm not popular enough? That's what you're saying, isn't it!" It wasn't a question. Jade was yelling and even though she wasn't arguing with Danny, he still felt fear.

"N-N-No! I-I'm not s-saying t-t-"

"Oh yes you are!"

"But you're dating Beck!" Cat suddenly blurted out and then she started hyperventilating as she realized what she might have just triggered. She gingerly took a few steps back, her hands flying to her chest. Danny looked down at his feet briefly. He couldn't stand seeing such a sweet girl being tortured, unable to breath. He reached out a hand as if he was going after her, but drew back as Jade started snarling.

"Beck's not the same as Danny," the black haired girl retorted defensively.

"W-Why not?" Cat questioned, now fanning herself and grabbing onto a nearby shelf to keep from falling.

"Because. I don't need to give you an answer. You don't deserve one. You cheated on me!" Jade howled.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" Cat cried, her voice coming out in a whisper, barely audible.

"You don't seem to e-"

Suddenly there was a loud thud and Cat fell to the floor on her knees, holding her forehead in one hand and supporting her weight on the floor with the other.

"You always do this! You think you can just get away with something by falling to the floor! Well it's not going to work anymore Valentine, so you might as well get up," Jade shouted cruelly, wildly gesturing with her hands, a crazed look in her eye.

"D-Don't...m-m-mean to," Cat coughed and Danny couldn't take it anymore. He took a step towards the pair, but stopped when Jade fell to the floor besides Cat. She got up close to Cat's ear and whispered words that Danny couldn't hear. He knew they weren't good though by the scowl on Jade's face. The way her eyebrows sloped down into her eyes.

Cat burst into tears and then latched onto Jade's shirt as the black haired girl attempted to get to her feet. "D-Don't be mad at me," she cried. "I didn't mean it."

"Well you should've thought of that before."

"P-Please! I'll do anything!" Cat begged, her panic attack starting to pass as no more yelling was exchanged.

"...Anything?"

"At all!"

Jade sat back and contemplated Cat's answer for a bit before smirking widely.

"Great. You're going to owe me big time," she said, harshly hauling Cat to her feet. Cat rubbed her red nose and looked up at Jade.

"You f-forgive me?" she hiccuped.

"Oh, I forgive you," Jade nodded and Danny shivered at the icy tone she used.

"O-Okay," Cat stuttered and went up on her tippy toes in an attempt to kiss Jade on the nose, but the taller girl brushed her off and promptly power walked out the building. Danny pressed himself into the corner he was in, willing himself to be invisible. Luck was on his side, thank goodness, and nobody ever found out.

Later that night, Danny went with Cat to her school event and the redhead acted like everything was normal and that nothing had gone wrong. She was being her bubbly air headed self and her eyes were a bright brown, no red-ish tint to be seen. Danny was surprised, but played it off well and pretended to be an unfazed, perfect boyfriend for the girl that had just undergone so much trauma. It seemed to be working fine, until...until Jade gave Cat a look that was nearly indescribable and so not like Jade. At first, it was...hurt. Pain, like someone had stabbed her in the heart and twisted it. Then it morphed into hatred. Fiery, passionate hatred, like Danny had just stepped into the middle of a fire. But then...then at the end it was the worst. It was cold indifference and beside him he felt Cat freeze and then she hung her head so low like she had lost a battle.

Danny took a deep breath and realized what was going on. Cat was too nice to just abruptly break up with him. She was also to easy to hurt if...if he was to break up with her so that she could be okay with Jade. He would have to find a reason for her to break up with him that seemed reasonable.

So he did. And when he next saw Tori, he kissed his ex right on the lips, not because he loved her, but because he wanted Cat to make up with Jade. Their relationship seemed unfair to him, but he didn't know every aspect of it. Besides, it seemed both Cat and West were extremely upset over the breakdown in their relationship, so he had better stop thinking about how they interacted and just make Cat happy.

Soon enough, Cat dumped him and he apologized, but agreed it was for the best.

Danny wasn't a bad guy and he wanted Cat to be happy and his intention was never, not even in the beginning, to reveal to the world that Jade and Cat were together, so he just kept silence, the scene with Jade yelling at Cat replying over and over in his head. And when Kyle asked if they actually loved each other, he said no with a heavy heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait :( Some stuff happened. And sorry because I found this really bad and I hate this chapter, but I can't just keep staring at it and willing it to be better. It's kinda OOC...:( sorry, Haley and Danny are hard...Blah, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you at least kinda enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Mrs Valentine and Mr West

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I like stopped updating! I dropped my computer.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and such! And also, special thanks to Anon because I did not realize that! I knew in the back of my head that something was off, I just couldn't place what, so thank you!

* * *

**Mrs. Valentine**

Mrs. Valentine was a very scatterbrained mom, but she was a mom nonetheless so she knew something was up with her daughter because she got that tingly mom sense when something's not quite normal in her household.

Mrs. Valentine was always misplacing things left and right, especially important things. Sometimes she even lost her son's medicine or, more embarrassingly, mixed it up with his vitamins. People always laughed at the stories she told about how she lost this or that and where she ended up finding them, and then they would tell her that her daughter took so much after her it was uncanny. She would give them a hurt look since she was rather sensitive, and they would hurriedly rush on to say that it was cute and offer a small smile. But she knew they were right and Cat was an exact replica of her when she was in high school, besides the unnatural hair color, so that might've been the reason her and Cat were so close, or so she contemplated.

Remarks were always made about how good of a bond Mrs. Valentine and her daughter shared. It was odd, some would say, but she didn't care. She loved being her daughter's best friend. On top of making her feel younger (not that she wasn't young to begin with) it made her feel wanted, plus she was happy to be there for Cat like her mother, Caterina, was there for her when she was a teenager. This might have been the reason she was able to figure out so quickly the secret her daughter was hiding from the world.

From her.

It had hurt in the beginning like a fresh slap to the foot (she hated people touching her face so she always made sure to say, instead of to the face, a slap to the foot) that her daughter hadn't told her anything (or maybe she hinted at it, but Mrs. Valentine was quite oblivious believe it or not) so Mrs. Valentine swore to herself that she would find out just how long her daughter had been keeping this dark secret, but she soon realized that she was overreacting as usual and just had to deal with the fact after she had seen them together.

It hadn't been stalking, per say. More of just mindlessly listening while she casually ate a banana very slowly. It was certainly not spying, even though whenever she thought she heard a noise she ducked underneath the table which was too small for her so it grazed the top of her head. No, definitely not spying. Just enjoying what she was eating while she watched her daughter and her friend Jade _chat it up_ in the living room through the slightly open door.

"So are we going to work on this project or what?" Jade asked, tossing a bunch of notebooks and binders onto the little cocktail table. She sunk into the couch and threw her feet up on the table like Mrs. Valentine hadn't just cleaned it merely three hours, twenty minutes, and, as of now looking at the clock, fifteen seconds. Mrs. Valentine bitterly scowled into her banana.

"Sure, we can work on the _project_," Cat winked gleefully, talking suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Jade demanded, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Yes, Mrs. Valentine was wondering the same as well. Her daughter never used that tone unless she was implying something.

"You know, the _project_," Cat winked again, softly elbowing Jade in the arm and the dark haired girl batted Cat away gently.

"No, I really don't," Jade deadpanned.

Cat frowned for a moment and she put on her thinking face, her one dimple showing. Then, like lightning, a smile spread wide across her face and she hopped up and down a little, then threw herself onto the couch beside Jade. She wiggled in close and swirled the goth's colorful extensions around her finger. Jade looked slightly uncomfortable with the sudden closeness, but didn't pull away.

"I know what you're doing," Cat giggled and Mrs. Valentine took a deep breath. What on earth was her daughter talking about?

"And what am I doing exactly, Cat?" Jade questioned, rolling her eyes.

"You're pretending like you don't know, even though you do!" Mrs. Valentine's daughter exclaimed brightly and Jade suddenly put a hand on Cat's shoulder and looked right into Cat's chocolate brown eyes.

"I really, _really_ don't," Jade said slowly and Mrs. Valentine nodded her head in agreement with Jade, even though no one could see her.

"Oh...Phooey," Cat whined and stopped twirling the black hair around her finger. Her hands dropped to her sides, landing with a thud on the couch, and she looked down. There was an audible sigh from Jade.

"Let's say I really _do_ know what you're talking about, Cat. What then?" Jade said, her eyes closing in exasperation at the nice thing she was doing for Mrs. Valentine's bubbly red head.

"Well then this will be great!" Cat roared, jumping to her feet ecstatically and throwing her hands up in the air.

"Alright then..." Jade trailed off, looking to the side awkwardly and letting out a breath. "Well let's get to work on this..._project_ then. We don't have all day," Jade shrugged and reached for her book, but Cat swatted her hands away from the table indigently.

"That's no way to start the project!" Cat howled and Mrs. Valentine winced. Cat, ever since she was little kid, made the loudest, most ear piercing sounds a girl could ever make. She swore she was going to go deaf one day because of her daughter.

"Then how should we start it!" Jade nearly yelled, becoming agitated.

"How am I supposed to know! You tell me," Cat grinned and sat back on the couch next to Jade confidently. She grabbed Jade's pale hand in her own tan one and bounced a little on the cushions.

"What are you raving on about!" Jade angrily stated and Cat took a big deep breath.

"You can start by asking me how my day was," she proposed, poking Jade in the shoulder. Jade leaned back and didn't say anything, but cocked an eyebrow instead. "Come onnn," Cat pleaded, dragging out the 'on.'

"Fine. How was your d-"

"It was great!" Mrs. Valentine's daughter cut Jade off mid sentence and then went on to explain what her brother did that morning. Even Mrs. Valentine didn't know where Cat got her stories from. She could never recall her son doing any of that ever. Then again, there were a lot of things she didn't know about and many of them she found out about years later. "But the best part was when you asked me if I wanted to work on the _project_ later," Cat laughed, putting air quotes around the project.

"There is no project," Jade told Cat, also putting air quotes around the project. "There's only a project." This time there were no air quotations.

Cat looked dejectedly down at the floor. "Sure there is. It's really just you wanting to hang out..." Cat trailed off. Jade's skin flushed a bright pink and Mrs. Valentine looked on curiously, ignoring as her banana fell off of its perch and onto the table beneath it.

"I don't know what you're going on about Cat," Jade denied, looking incredulous.

Cat sadly glanced at her hands as she played with them and a silence soon ensued much to Mrs. Valentine's displeasure and surprise. Cat was never known to ever shut up. She was known to talk for hours on end, nonstop. Mostly, nowadays, it was about her stuffed giraffe. Then, quickly and almost discretely, Cat slid her hand onto Jade's leg, then looked up at the older girl. "I was wrong," she pouted and Jade's eyebrows, if it were possible, rose higher. "We haven't hung out in forever. I missed you Jade," she whispered in a very uncharacteristic way. It was odd, Mrs. Valentine thought, because Jade was just over here the other day.

Jade gulped and looked at a loss for words.

"You're not gonna leave, right?" Cat whined and Jade found the strength to shake her head. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Yay!" Cat cheered and jump tackled her best friend. She wrapped her arms around Jade's waist and laid there, her head against Jade's chest. Mrs. Valentine shuddered to herself, finally realizing what her friends meant when they said that Cat's emotions changed quickly like she was ADHD or something.

"Cat...Cat come on," Jade protested weakly. Cat shook her head no and sat up the best she could while she was on top of Jade, unwrapping her arms from around Jade and using them as support. She looked like a seal. Jade tried to look away from the tiny red head, but Cat used one of her hand's to gently turn Jade's head towards her. She looked into Jade's eyes for a long time, entranced, and then finally kissed the black haired girl on the nose lightly.

"Cat..." Jade began and Cat batted her eyelashes, acting like she didn't know a red rash was spreading across Jade's face. Hell, even Mrs. Valentine could see the color flushing Jade's face from where she was in the kitchen.

"This is what I thought you meant by project," Cat giggled and then kissed Jade on the forehead again.

"Not cool," Jade spluttered weakly.

Cat chuckled. "Can I show you howI thought the rest of the project would go?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," Jade scowled, "and where is your family? Aren't they like...I don't know, home or something?"

"Maybe," Cat shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably not."

"How do you- They're always- just...never mind," Jade spluttered and shoved Cat off of her. Cat bounced back on the couch and looked on sadly quite like Mrs. Valentine was doing when she noticed her banana was no longer in its peel. Jade ignored her and proceeded to take out a few papers that instructed how to do the filming project. She flipped through them taking her sweet time and seemed to reread every page at least four times. Cat began to get impatient and her eyes grew larger and filled with sorrow. She pouted and clenched her fists. Still Jade dismissed her like she didn't even know Cat was in her presence.

Suddenly, a grin shot across Cat's face and she smugly told Jade she'd be right back. When Jade didn't answer she hopped up and then started to walk towards the kitchen door where Mrs. Valentine was hiding. Mrs. Valentine froze mid bite with a terribly guilty face on like she was well aware of the five second rule she was breaking. Fortunately, Cat spun and slunk off so that she was behind the couch Jade was oh so casually sitting on without a care in the world (besides the obvious project that was looming over her head). She fell to her knees gracefully and crawled soundlessly towards the back of the brown couch. Mrs. Valentine quickly finished the bite of her dirty banana and looked onward.

"RAWR!" Cat hollered and jumped to her feet, locking Jade in a headlock. Jade let out a scream and violently reacted by grabbing Cat's arm, twisting it, and pulling her onto the couch on her lap. "Uncle, uncle!" Cat screamed, tapping the couch with her free hand. Jade held her arm for a while longer and then tossed it down and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Cat!" she yelled at Mrs. Valentine's daughter who was silently rubbing her hurt arm. Cat bit her lip to keep from whining and complaining (something she did often whenever Mrs. Valentine had to discipline her; Mrs. Valentine hated disciplining her though).

"I thought I could surprise you," Cat finally croaked out, her head still in Jade's lap as Jade looked down at her with rage.

"Yeah, well you scared the living crap out of me!" Jade pointed out, eyes wide and enraged while she held out her arms as if to say what were you thinking you stupid gank. Cat squeaked and hid under her hair.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I wonder where Cat went...Oh, never mind, you're still right there. Nothing changes when you drape your hair over your face so stop it," Jade said exasperatedly. From the many times she heard Jade yelling, she knew that Jade hated it when one's hair was over their face. She also hated stupidity. So hair over Cat's face plus her stupidity must have made Jade want to punch her.

Cat slowly removed the hair from over her eyes and looked up at Jade, her brown eyes bigger than ever and lips puffed out in a pout.

"The puppy dog pout isn't going to work," Jade casually dismissed her and returned to looking through the materials for the school project. Cat quickly put her hands above her head so it looked like they were ears and yipped much like a dog. Jade ignored her so Cat scooted closer and then yipped again. Still, Jade did not respond. Suddenly, Cat let a bark and tackled Jade once again to the couch.

"Look, Jade! I'm a real puppy," she proudly exclaimed and stuck out her tongue, panting. Then she lowered herself- lower, lower, lower till her slobbery tongue was dangling only a centimeter from Jade's face.

"Ew, that's disgusting Cat!" Jade hollered and went to throw her off, but Cat pinned the girl's arms down.

"Okay, okay, I apologize!...I apologize! Cat, let me up!" Jade struggled and Mrs. Valentine was slightly surprised since she was sure Jade was strong enough to overthrow her younger, smaller, weaker daughter. "What do you want me to say! Uncle?" Jade tried.

Cat, still with her pink tongue hanging out of her mouth, replied, "Tell me...Um...Tell me that you admit you knew what this project was about!" That earned a groan from Jade. "Jade!"

"Fine!" Jade frowned and turned her head to the side and quickly told Cat that she knew what this "project" was about the whole time. "Now get off of me!"

"No!" Cat giggled.

"Why not!"

"Because!...Also tell me that...that you love me!" Cat yowled, her tongue swooping over Jade's nose which caused the goth girl to go cross eyed.

"Urgh! Cat, what if someone's home!" Jade moaned, but when Cat just raised her eyebrows and stayed silent, she complied. She looked Cat right in her big brown eyes and quickly, softly, and in a defiant tone whispered, "I love you, Cat."

Cat slurped her tongue back in and smiled brightly. "I know," she chirped and bopped Jade on the nose. Cat then rolled back to her previous position on the couch before she tackled Jade and said, "We should probably get to work on the school project."

"Last time I checked there was no school project," Jade replied slyly and that's when Mrs. Valentine stood up and walked over to where she kept her car keys. She swiftly strode to the back door and soundlessly pushed it open, knowing that her daughter and her friend- er, lover- needed their privacy.

Mrs. Valentine knew, and quite suddenly, she wasn't so hurt anymore, but she also was more hesitant to leave Jade and Cat alone, although such was a mother's way...

* * *

**Mr. West**

Many people wondered why Mr. West was so bitter towards his daughter. Some would say that it was because his daughter was a rebel of society. Others would dance around the idea that it was because Jade reminded him to much of someone in his past. But most of them would say it was because he hated creativity and they weren't wrong, but they weren't fully correct either. For you see, he also disliked her for her dirty little secret.

Mr. West was a dedicated business, as everyone could tell by the suit he so commonly wore everywhere, but, what surprised most people, he was also a very dedicated, religious man and he knew the twelve commandments by heart, he could easily recite the order of the books of the Bible either from front to back or back to front, and he even had most of Genesis memorized. So he knew that murdering, cheating, and loving the same sex as yourself was sinning. He upheld the laws of the Bible, although he constantly had to find himself asking for forgiveness for his spiteful attitude, and didn't like to talk to his sinner of a daughter, Jade West.

He wished their last names could change. He hated being associated with his daughter the sinner. Not that he held no likeness for her; just that she wasn't his favorite person, even if they were directly related. So, he stopped going to any sports games she had, he stopped watching the plays she was in (not that he liked them to begin with because he had an unending hatred for anything creative or inspirational), and he stopped being, well...he stopped being a _Dad_.

He left Jade to her own business, he never questioned her why she got home so late, he never asked if she needed a ride or if she was staying after school, he never even wondered about how her day at school was and if she was still with that kid he could never remember the name of (all he knew was that it was something girly). He never even _cared_. Sure, it was a harsh punishment, he knew that, but she _deserved_ it. She was everything he hated packed into one body. He tried to love her, he really did at least in the beginning, but she had made it so hard. It was like asking someone deathly allergic to bees to get stung.

So, he never noticed when she did anything ever and he definitely held no recognition for her friends, so it was odd that he stuck around one time to just see what she was doing at his house with her friend with the red hair. Maybe he had hoped to see her less obnoxious side (if she had one) but he can't really recall why he stayed to watch them, but it was a good thing he had because now he knew exactly the type of person Jade was.

Jade was rude. Jade was a lawbreaker. Jade was a rebel. Jade was an awful sinner. Jade was gothic. Jade enjoyed pain. Jade was creative. Jade was _ugly_. Even though she was fairly pretty, she was ugly as a person. He found himself wishing on more than a regular basis that she'd hurry up and realize what was wrong with her and just repent already or _something_. He had even gotten so frustrated with her that he had tried to force her to ask God for forgiveness. It hadn't worked which was sad because if Jade got all of her mental problems worked through, he would be willing to become a father to her again, he would- it was true. But then his screw up of a daughter goes and does something like this.

He was merely just rereading the book he wrote on building and maintaining a business when he heard Jade enter the house with a loud grunt (their front door's handle was broken) accompanied with a girl who was making the most annoying high pitched giggling sounds. Since he was comfortably sitting in his robe, reclining on his favorite chair, holding a steaming hot cup of tea (he refused to drink coffee anymore since that was what Jade always drank), he was to lazy to get up and shut _and_ lock the door to his study room. Even though he could see them straight through his door (though because of the angle he doubted they could see him) he still didn't bother to get up. Instead he tried to tune them out and continue reading, but he soon became distracted and watched his daughter and her friend.

"Cat, I have something for you," Jade told Cat. "Wait here," she commanded and Mr. West could hear her thundering steps up the stairs as she went into her room. She was soon back, carrying an..._animal_ behind her back. Mr. West's nose crinkled in distaste. So that was the yellow stain on his beautiful carpet that was imported all the way from India.

Cat, or so he had come to know the bubbly red head as, gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "It's a puppy!" she shouted, her eyes wide. Mr. West quickly pulled his gaping jaw back into place. It was cat sounds, not puppy sounds. Was this girl stupid!

Jade looked incredulous at her. "Where...Where would you...Never mind," Jade shook it off and extended the kitten towards Cat. It was a bright orange kitten with white socks on each of its paws and it was mewling quite loudly. Cat just stood there, eyes dulling, but hand still over her face. "Well take it," Jade agitatedly added, shaking the kitten, but still Cat stood frozen. "Cat?"

"Jade, I hate cats," Cat gasped. Oh, the bittersweet irony. Mr. West chuckled inaudibly at his daughter's horrible mishap.

"I thought you told Tori you loved them!" Jade exclaimed.

"I lied!" Cat yelled back in a frightened voice and backed away from the kitten.

"Well now what am I supposed to do with this?" Jade growled, holding the cat at arms-length from herself and wrinkling her nose, just like Mr. West had been doing, or so he noticed much to his displeasure.

"Give it somebody?" Cat suggested playfully.

Jade thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I'll shave it and then stick it in Vega's locker," she decided and put the cat down and shoved it off towards the front door. Mr. West felt his blood boil a little since he knew that the kitten would pee all over his gorgeous carpets, but, once again, he was to lazy to do anything about it.

"I guess you'll have to make it up to me in another way," Cat mischievously replied, grinning as she poked Jade in the belly button. Jade didn't say anything but went over to the corner of the room to grab her Canon camera that she kept there.

"I haven't made a video for the Slap in a long time," Jade smirked and Cat clapped her hands together excitedly.

"What should it be about?" Cat inquired as she sat down on the couch behind her.

"I have some...ideas," Jade drawled and bent down to pick up a sharp object that Mr. West could not make out. She looked intensely at it and twirled it around in her hand. Cat gulped.

"Nothing to dangerous, right Jadey?" she nervously asked.

"Hm? Yeah...Right...Nothing dangerous," Jade said absentmindedly, still playing with the tool she held in her hand. Cat gave a little shriek and Mr. West wondered why she hadn't opened her mouth to do it. Her mouth was shut and it was like she was screaming...just without opening it.

"Jadeee, you still owe me," Cat reminded her and patted the seat next to her. "Come sit down!" she airily added. Jade reluctantly set down the object and camera and sat next to Cat with a groan. "Instead we could watch something...Like Handy Mandy!" she squealed. "You know, my brother auditioned to voice Mandy...He studied French accents all week and then brought in a bunch of tools to the judges and offered to fix their lamp with it even though it was working fine...Then he broke it...He didn't get the part," Cat shrugged, playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Stop talking Cat. Please. For the good of this world," Jade begged and Cat looked mildly upset by her comment, but didn't react.

"I think that you should try going all day without talking Jade!" Cat suddenly burst out. "It will be fun!"

"No!" Jade barked, but Cat sprinted over to the kitchen, grabbed the duct tape from the drawer Mr. West kept it in, and raced back over to Jade. "Here," she grinned and took a piece of tape and wrapped it on Jade's mouth before the girl even knew what was going on. Jade angrily ripped it off, and when Cat looked at her in horror, she stated that she liked pain.

"Come on, please Jadeyyy?" Cat whined and finally Jade proposed something else.

"Let's just watch Handy Mandy," she compromised and when Cat jumped into the air from excitement, she walked over to the television and turned it on. She must have played the episode from the DVR, Mr. West noticed, because she was able to fast forward it. He wondered why exactly she would record such an odd kid's show.

Cat sat down again next to Jade and curled up to her. They watched the show for a few minutes (Mr. West could tell Jade was straining herself to keep calm and watch) and then Cat spoke up. "I like this much better than a kitten," she laughed and Jade hugged the smaller girl closer. Jade wasn't much one for open affection, but she smiled and told Cat that that was great because she liked Caterina much more than she liked the kitten.

Cat sighed contentedly and soon drifted off to sleep on Jade's shoulder even though it was only two in the afternoon and the show wasn't that long. Cat was a lot like a baby, Mr. West noticed, and he couldn't fathom as to why such a cruel person like Jade would hang around her. Maybe, if he was lucky, some of Cat's apparent good, fun nature would rub off on the prickly gank of a girl.

"Come on Cat. Wake up," Jade nudged, but not very gently. "You won't be able to fall asleep later," she hissed, like she was mad at Cat. Cat drowsily came to and looked up at Jade, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"R-Right," she stuttered. Jade hugged Cat closer and kissed the top of her head lightly. That jolted Cat awake and she smiled widely and kissed Jade back right on the cheek, then littered her neck with small almost butterfly like kisses.

"We can make that Slap video now if you want," Cat suddenly said, clearly happy while Mr. West was still sitting in shock.

"It's going to be violent."

Cat looked apprehensive, but then agreed. "It's okay...And Jade?"

"Yes?"

"If you want, I'll take the cat," Cat offered, but Jade shook her head no.

"It's fine." She didn't have to say it, but Mr. West knew the only reason Jade wasn't giving up the cat was because she wanted it to remember Cat by. She did weird things like that; kept odd souvenirs.

Cat giggled and began to wrap her arms around Jade's neck, but Mr. West quickly got up and shut the door before he could see anymore.

Mr. West was well informed, but he never brought it up because he hated talking with his daughter, so he kept his hatred bottled up inside, just like always.

* * *

Author's Note: For fluff reasons and fluff reasons only. Also, I know I portrayed religion badly in this, but I have nothing against any religion, in fact I am religious, so please don't think I'm against religion. :) Also, this is the very sweet side of Jade because I made her to mean last chapter.

Anyway, next chapter is probably last chapter: Lane and...Beck!

Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Lane and Beck

Author's Note: Okay, really fast update! I just needed to finish this before the Cabbie episode comes out in case Cat and Robbie get together and I will be away all next week.

Anyway, thank you **69Belina69**, **Jeremy Shane**, **TheSkyIsTheLimit22**, **Pridemunkeyz**, and Wolf! Your reviews mean so much!

Also, important note, I will not be making a sequel (because I'm really not sure how I would go about that and I want to focus on my Robbie story ;) ) but thank you for the suggestion! And I will also not be writing one last chapter for Cat and Jade because even though that sounds like a fantastic idea, I'm really, really, really awful at keeping Jade in character and I don't want to ruin this story more than I already have! Haha, but thank you and if I was more skilled, I would make another chapter. :)

* * *

**Lane Alexander**

Lane only knew because of the constant guidance appointments Andre and Robbie made for Beck.

Sure, at the start of it all, Beck wouldn't talk about anything. Lane has seen that kind of thing before. It's when guys try to act cool and chill about something that they don't want others to know in case they look like a loser. Or, at least, that was what Lane has gathered from past experiences. Because Lane has been through many, many physiological problems with the students of Hollywood Arts. The students there were just...special...especially Sinjin who was a frequent visitor.

Lane had thought he'd seen it all. Especially when Robbie visited him for the first time and tried to avoid the pending topic of his puppet by talking about skin, skin diseases, skin dryness, and gross things that happen when your skin is not taken care of properly (which spawned Lane's obsession with lotion). But that had not been the case. He had yet to deal with a true love triangle. Sure there were trifles people had here and there, but they were never really too bad because the relationships weren't that serious, plus he had a way with words and gave good advice, but not a love triangle like the one Beck seemed to be involved in.

When Beck finally opened up (which took a lot of prodding and all the skill Lane had plus the help of some slip ups Beck had), Lane was able to start to piece together the story of Jade, Cat, and Beck. Eventually, Beck started to _stop_ talking about himself and just recount story after story of Jade and Cat. It was obvious he was hurt. When Lane asked Beck how he felt about everything, he stormed out of the office.

Lane decided he would avoid the subject until Beck brought it up.

Beck, soon enough, did. And what happened surprised Lane because he was finally able to see that the love triangle he was involved in wasn't between he who loved Jade and at the same time loved Cat. It was about he who loved Jade who loved him yet still loved Cat more who loved Jade. It was way different than what he had first thought.

"I'm just getting sick of it Lane," Beck confided and Lane nodded.

"What happened this time Beck? Would you please share with me?" Lane requested gently yet firmly and Beck nodded, playing with his hands and using them to mess with his hair.

"There was a fair Friday. I invited Jade to go with me but she said she had other plans and would be out of state for the weekend and then warned me not to go without her and to just stay home. I was going to listen, but then I had to take my neighbor, who's four, to the fair because her mom promised her that she would take her. Mrs. Nickleson ended up leaving for the weekend on account of a business trip, so she called me and I agreed to take Emma.

"So I left to go to the fair and Emma and I were having fun until I saw Jade and Cat there. Together," Beck explained and Lane nodded to show that he understood.

"I can see why you're mad at Ja-"

"I'm not finished yet," Beck told Lane, heated. "So I was going to go over there to confront Jade about it when they sat down right next to each other and Cat attempted to feed Jade some of the cotton candy she had. Jade refused so Cat bit off some of the cotton candy and...and...never mind," Beck finished and Lane looked confusedly at Beck.

"Oh?" was all Lane could manage and Beck looked at him oddly.

"Just forget what I said."

Lane then dismissed Beck from his office, though for the whole day he could not get the story Beck recited to him off of his mind. He was a guidance counselor and he was supposed to know how to deal with these things and comfort kids. Except how could he comfort Beck when he didn't know what was happening? Lane figured that Beck was just mad that Jade had lied to him and that he was jealous of the time Jade and Cat were spending together.

He soon found out that was not the case at all.

No it was far from it and far more complex.

He realized it when he overheard (not entirely on accident) a conversation Cat and Jade were having. It was lucky that they had finished the story that Beck had started.

"Jade, wait up!" Cat's voice rang out and Lane looked out his office to see Jade power walking towards her next class. So Cat sprinted up to Jade, but when she reached her she didn't put on the brakes. No, it was almost like she completely _forgot_ to put the brakes on and just bowled the dark haired girl over. There was a loud thud and Lane, despite hating when people were in pain, couldn't stop the chuckle emitting from his mouth at the gank's shock.

"CAT!" Jade let out an earsplitting screech and Cat giggled and rose to her feet. Jade angrily followed suit, dusting the dirt from the dirty hallways off of her outfit.

"Whattie?" Cat pondered and gazed up at Jade.

"You know what!" Jade barked back and Cat stared at her in confusion until she finally got it.

"I guess I just forgot to stop!" she laughed, resting her hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade rolled her eyes and lifted the bag she was carrying higher up on her shoulder as the fall dislocated it when she connected heavily with the floor.

"What did you want anyway?" Jade asked, slight venom in her tone as she still hadn't fully forgiven the red head for tackling her and in public to.

Lane laughed to himself as he imagined Jade's reputation being ruined by a small, energetic girl. He had to bite his tongue to keep from howling as he thought of the new nickname that the goth girl would be forever known as to him.

"Can we get cotton candy again? Please?" Cat begged and Lane's head shot up. Beck mentioned cotton candy at the fair.

"Cat..." Jade drawled.

"Please!" Cat whined.

"I think you have an obsession."

"I do not! Please Jade, please with a hundred million sprinkles on top!" Cat pleaded and dropped to her knees, folded her hands and looked right up into Jade's eyes with her own big round chocolate ones.

"Cat no! You just barely got over your Sky Store addiction," Jade sharply reminded the shorter girl who was now full on pouting while Lane nodded vigorously. Cat had the worst cases of addictions he had ever seen.

"I can feed it to you again!" Cat suddenly shouted, unknowing of how weird that sounded to anyone who passed the pair by. Jade's face flushed and she shushed the girl harshly, looking around frantically like she was making sure no one was around that could have heard that.

"You can't say things like that in public Cat!"

"Jadeeee!" Cat yowled. "You know you liked it!" she said, slightly slyly but with an air of innocence like she knew exactly what she was doing Jade, but at the same time, like she didn't. Jade briefly touched her lips and then finally roughly tugged Cat to her feet and took off hurriedly, throwing obscenities over her shoulder but agreeing...Or at least so Lane thought.

That night Lane went home and he thought about the two conversations until he was able to use one to fill in the other. Then he went pale faced. He understood what Beck was trying to say now.

The next day, Lane called Beck to his office, but he didn't speak a word about what he had found. He only tried to ask Beck once again what he felt about the situation with his girlfriend.

"It's difficult sometimes. It's like she doesn't know I'm the one who loves her," he responded, frustrated. He flipped his hair back and leaned far back into the couch.

Lane took a minute to answer. There were a thousand things that flew through his head that he could say. He could reveal that he knew the secret, he could try to devise a plan to get Jade to fall in love with Beck, or he could advise Beck to let her go. But it seemed like there was no right answer.

For the first time in Lane's life, he was left speechless. So he said the only thing that had come to mind. It was a generic, stupid response that had made Beck scoff and leave, never to return.

"Follow what your heart says."

But Lane had no idea what to say in what seemed like a completely hopeless situation, especially now that he recalled all the stories Beck had ever told him about Jade and Cat. In every single story, Beck was hardly involved. It was like Jade forgot he was there and only conversed with Cat. And also, if Lane recalls everything Beck said correctly, the pair did act a little...lovey dovey if he dare say it.

Lane wondered what he should do. It was obvious that he should do something to try to help _somebody_, even if it wasn't Beck, but he couldn't come up with anything. He was dealing with two girls who had a dangerous secret, a boy who was head over heels in love with the girl who was a twisted, demented, messed up student. One wrong step and the whole situation could blow up in flames.

Lane found out, but Lane never let a word leave his mouth about it, even if it was his job to try to help things like this. But, he realized, in this case, he wasn't dealing with normal problems nor even normal people, so he had to leave it alone. Even though whenever he saw one of the three in the hallways, his heart fluttered a bit and he did his best to avoid them.

* * *

**Beck Oliver**

Beck always knew. From the beginning of his friendship with Jade, he knew. He even knew when he decided to ask her out.

Beck wasn't an idiot. He wasn't a fool and he knew Jade like the back of his hand. He knew that whenever she felt seriously threatened, she would fumble with her words. He knew that whenever she was nervous, she would suddenly become meaner and crueler than ever. He knew that when she was sad, she went to Cat.

It's not like their secret was obvious; actually, it was far from it to most of the student body, but Beck had this way of just knowing. It was a talent. Whenever someone told him a secret, chances are that he already knew. He just got this feeling. This vibe. He couldn't explain it, and it wasn't like he was a magical being or Raven from That's So Raven, it was just that...he knew.

So he had realized what was going on between Cat and Jade from the very, very beginning. Even a little before it had started. He could tell because whenever Jade was around Cat, it was like she became a little gentler, even if she still insulted everyone around her (including Cat), but when Jade was with other people, she was more icy and more ready to pick a fight. The fact that the two girls were spending much time together also supported the theory.

Despite that Beck knew about Jade and Cat, he started to fall in love with the ever lovely flowing brown, though now black, hair of one of his closest friends. He couldn't help himself; something about the malicious raven haired girl attracted him. Maybe it was because she was a contrast to himself. Maybe it was because secretly he wished he could let all his emotions rain hell like her. Or maybe it was because he could get many, many girls, but this one was taken and marked by a certain curly brown, now straightened red, haired girl. He wondered if Jade felt the same way about Cat that he did about her in the way that she could truly never have the person she wanted, if only because of society, so it made her want Cat all the more.

Perhaps he wanted to help her out and give her a cover so people didn't find out about her and Cat, or perhaps it was because he just really wanted Jade, but Beck asked Jade out one day. Perchance, in the start of the relationship, maybe he was selfish and wanted to see if he could get her to love him back in the way that he loved her, but as time went on, he realized that nothing was going to change. Jade's feelings weren't going to change, so he should help his first love with her problems, even if she didn't know he knew. After all, whenever Jade set her head to something, she didn't give up, so it was useless trying to get her to fall in love with him.

He felt like Jacob in Twilight, even if he despised the shallow plot line and one dimensional characters.

Somewhere along the line, he found _JadeandBeck_ were never going to work; at least not in the way _JadeandCat_ could work. Whenever he spent time with Jade, she was mostly unresponsive, or jealously asking him questions about the girls he was around because she was possessive and Beck knew well enough that even if she didn't love him, he was still _hers_ and she had to protect what belonged to her. On the occasion, though, she was sometimes sweet. Demanding, but sweet nonetheless. At first Beck wanted to believe it was because she was in love with him, but then he came to understand that maybe, just perhaps, she just felt bad for him. She knew that Beck loved her unconditionally, at least until the fights started happening.

Anyway, whenever Jade and Cat were together, they did each other's hair, they gossiped (even as un-Jade-like as that sounded, but Tori _really_ got on Jade's nerves sometimes), and they comforted each other whenever the other one was upset. Beck would have dismissed those things, but the problem was, Jade never told him what was wrong. She would cry on his shoulder when she was sad, sure, but she never told him _why_. No, only Cat knew, even if she didn't tell anyone at all, besides maybe him depending. All he really had to do to find out what was up with his moody girlfriend was ask Cat, if she would tell him (sometimes she didn't as that would be disloyal).

In the beginning, he didn't really mind because he was well aware that Jade was settling for him, but then it began to get on his nerves the deeper he fell in love with her which began happening more and more the longer their relationship went on. He became truly worried for her and he wanted to know what was wrong so he could fix it for her because he would do anything to fix her life for her. He would do anything in the world for her period. No buts, ands, or ors. He just wished that she knew that, but she didn't trust him enough. She didn't trust anyone enough. Not even Cat, but she trusted the bubbly red haired girl a hell lot more than anyone else.

He was sure, once he thought about it, that Cat knew where Jade's trust issues originated from,

He didn't.

He didn't though. And it slightly killed him on the inside. So he became impatient. Of course he was level headed and calm, but sometimes he couldn't help the exasperated tone that escaped into his voice when he was talking to Jade. He wondered how Cat could be so patient with her. Sometimes it was just so frustrating that he wanted to pull his hair out. He didn't, obviously, because she loved his hair, so he wanted to keep it. For her.

But now it didn't matter anymore because she wasn't his girlfriend. There were many reasons as to why she wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but one of the more prominent ones, besides him not being Cat, was that he was Jade's neutral. He was calm and he berated her and held her back from doing the stubborn, hot headed, stupid things she was so famous for in Hollywood Arts. Maybe it was good for her, but it wasn't _right_. He wasn't her parent. He wasn't her teacher. He was just her old boyfriend and while two people dating should look out for one another, it came a point where enough was enough. And unfortunately, Beck had hit that point before they even started going out.

But Cat never hit it.

No. Precious Cat never came close.

Cat was free spirited. She did what she wanted until someone barked at her and ordered her to stop. She was easy going in that way. She didn't push back and she never tried to tell someone how to live their life. She accepted what happened without judgement and was an expert in the art of obedience and loyalty. That was one of the reasons Jade must have liked her so much. Or likes. Cat never told Jade _no_. Around Cat, Jade could do whatever she felt like and Cat wouldn't say a word. Maybe she would let out a petrified squeak her and there, but she would never say _no_. Not like a parent. Jade could be who she wanted to be. Let loose, especially because Cat would never judge. Not ever.

But even though Jade could do whatever she felt like around Cat, she didn't. She knew when it was time to quit, even though Cat never uttered a word. It was like Cat's presence drove common sense into her. Perhaps that's why she liked Cat. Because around her, she could control herself. There was no one else controlling her, but her herself. There was no Beck telling her what was acceptable and what wasn't. There was no push back because there were no words to snap back at, unlike with Beck.

Maybe that's why the fights started. Because Jade started liking less and less what he was telling her...

Except that, that wasn't the reason actually.

The reason why the fights started were because he was becoming tired. Exhausted. He was just done with trying to get her to open up to him. He was just done with being selfish and he knew he needed to push Jade along into Cat's arms. He was just done with knowing the fact that Jade would never truly love him. Her heart would never truly belong to him; at least not in the way his heart belonged to her. So he fought with her. Over and over and over again. It was a never ending cycle and while his heart was crying out at him to stop fighting and just hold her and tell her that he loved her, he knew that he had to push her to her limit and get her to break up with him. Or at least break up with her in a way that wouldn't be painful.

So when the chance came up, he didn't answer the door, understanding that if she didn't walk back in, it would be a mutual break up and not fully his fault. He hated to cause her heart ache. Many of Beck's friends were unsettled and startled by the sudden break away, but they were stupid not to have seen it coming.

Except Cat, for once, wasn't stupid.

She knew this was coming.

He saw it in her eyes.

It was reflected in her voice when she congratulated Jade for not skipping three.

She knew.

And it drove him crazy. It drove him insane. She knew about all the fluctuations in his relationship with Jade. There was no doubt in his mind that whenever Jade was pissed with him, she brought it up with Cat. He wished that she would have come to him instead so they could have worked it out, but it was never meant to be worked through. Maybe it would have lasted a little longer, but the relationship was doomed since before it even started.

Honestly, he should have never asked Jade out. He never should have thought that her emotions would suddenly change in his favor. He should have accepted that Jade and Cat were JadeandCat. When he was with Jade, they were always Jade and Beck. Not _JadeandBeck_. But he couldn't help himself. Jade enchanted him. He was in love with Jade.

So when the opportunity to kiss Tori presented itself, he took it in a desperate attempt to feel something besides the obvious love for Jade. He took it to try and get over the raven haired girl so he could get on with his life, and she could get on with hers. He was crazed for a way out of the love triangle for just a moment.

He didn't blame Tori for pulling away. He didn't blame her for letting him know that kissing her would solve nothing. It might have even hurt Jade. And even though he knew better, he couldn't help but be angry. Angry that Tori couldn't help him.

No...That no one could help him. It was like a downward spiral for him. Everyday he was digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole and instead of using a rope to climb out, he kept pushing that shovel into the ground and taking out that dirt. But he couldn't let it show. He was calm, cool, and collected Beck. Level headed Beck. Understanding Beck. Melancholy Beck. So no one ended up seeing how broken he was inside.

Not even Jade. Or maybe she did, but maybe she was just as broken on the inside as him. Or maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was over him. It didn't matter though, because whatever she was feeling, Cat would help her through it.

Cat was always there for Jade in ways Beck never really realized until he sat down later and thought about it. Cat was a person of gestures and movements and light contact. That was her reassurance to people. To Jade. If Jade was upset, she would grab onto Jade's arm for a second, pretending that she saw something when really all she wanted to do was touch Jade. Let her know that she was there for the girl without making it to obvious. If Jade was being funny, Cat would quickly either swat her gently or place her hand on the girl's thigh to let her know that she thought Jade was being silly and appreciated it. If Jade was angry, Cat would shift uncomfortably from foot and foot, swiftly touching Jade with her body as she swung back and forth to let her know that Cat was worried her temper was flaring to much.

There were also a lot of secret interactions that Beck never got. Jade and Cat had their own morse code. No words had to be exchanged whereas between Beck and Jade, one of the only ways to get through to each other was through talking and rules.

Cat and Jade never had any rules. They were spontaneous. There wasn't any texting rules, Beck noticed, no calling rules, no social rules they had to abide by. It was like they didn't care about each other and didn't mind if the other was over texting or even 'under texting' or anything of the sort. They just sort of...knew each other. Kind of like how Beck just knew things that were supposed to be secrets.

There was just no describing it.

There was just no describing them.

They were a complexity, Jade and Cat. They were never really meant to be 'gotten' by an outsider. As Beck wondered about it, he realized that they were never meant to even be 'gotten' by each other. Whenever Beck would ask Jade about Cat, she just shrugged her shoulders and said something to the effect of 'what about her.' They were just _JadeandCat_. It just had to be accepted.

It was a mystery.

So after a while, Beck just gave up trying to solve them. Trying to figure them out. He just wished Jade the best and had to hope that she would be okay with Cat. Because he was never meant to be with her. He wasn't sure that he was ever meant to be with anybody and maybe his purpose in this world was supposed to just act as a the person who broke up with Jade so she could find her happy ending, because, face it, he was holding her back.

And maybe that's what hurts him the most out of everything.

Beck remembered when Jade, Cat, and him were hanging out with each other.

.

_It was a slightly scary movie. Nothing to intense, but still interesting nonetheless. So it wasn't hard to believe for Beck that Jade fell asleep beside him, crashing from her coffee high. She looked so gorgeous asleep...Well, not really, but she looked sweeter even if she was drooling a little from the mouth. Still, Beck couldn't help but feel happy that he was with her._

_Beck put his arm around his girlfriend and squeezed her lightly and lovingly. Soon, her head rolled to the side, onto Cat's shoulder who was sitting beside her. If Jade was awake and had known she was doing this, she would have jolted upright and sprang away from the contact, but she was asleep and remained motionless except for the ups and downs of her chest from her breathing._

_Cat giggled and patted Jade's hair before she yawned loudly. She pulled herself close to Jade and even though she clearly wanted to be even closer to the abusive girl, she didn't. Beck figured it was because he was there. Instead, though, she quickly took Jade's hand in her own and attempted to hide it away from Beck._

_Beck pretended like he didn't notice. Like he didn't know what was going on and continued to watch the T.V., even if out of the corner in his eye, he stared at the pair. Cat yawned once more,, much more silently and smaller this time, then leaned in close to Jade's ear. She whispered something that Beck couldn't hear because the T.V. was going, and rested her head on the black haired girl's own._

_She was out fast._

_Beck frowned and looked over the two girls illuminated by the flashing of the movie. Cat's hand had unraveled from Jade's, but found its way around the taller girl's body. Jade, on the other hand, hadn't moved an inch, even though Beck was sure he saw her eyes bat open, if only for a mere second._

.

Beck had always known. It was unfortunate then that he was also in love with the one that held that deadly secret and was promised to another. But he realized that maybe he was okay with letting her go, because then she would be happy, and that's all Beck ever really wanted for his first, one true love.

* * *

So the group watched as Cat sprung up and raced after Jade.

They didn't react. They only looked at one another, sorrow brimming their eyes for the tragedy and hardship of Jade and Cat.

Or, as they had come to know, _JadeandCat_.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed everything and its kind of sad that this is over :( This is also the first story I've ever completed and followed through with...wow...

Anyway, I hope you learned a little something about Jade and Cat's relationship in each chapter (I am sorry if that's not clear) and if you need/want any clarification on anything or even a character's motive because I know my writing was a little confusing, you can ask. :)

Thank you to everyone who followed the story this whole way through, and especially to **TheSkyIsTheLimit22** who reviewed every chapter without fail! Thank you to all my reviewers, watchers, and readers and I'll be sure to make more Cade stories in the future (I might have one already planned, but I'm not sure yet).

Bye and hoped you enjoyed! :)


End file.
